Discoveries
by Tryphaena
Summary: **Complete** *Chapter 17 is up* A lot has happened in one day, and the story is being told. What will the Council do once they find out the secret of Obi-wan and Sabe?
1. No turning back

Title: Discoveries : No turning back  
  
Summary: This story is completely AU. It is set after TPM and before AOTC. Most of the main characters come into play, and a few new ones are introduced. We find out that Sabe Monetage ( I made up the last name, it's not very good though) has been hiding an important secret for a long time and she travels to Coruscant where it is unraveled. And if you want to know the rest, I suggest that you read it!  
  
Author: Thryphaena  
  
Disclaimer: All characters in this story, except for Raina and Arsinoe, belong to George Lucas. This story is my idea, and he can have it if he wants! But I kind of doubt that he would.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Padmé Naberrie sat at her vanity staring into the mirror. She was contemplating the events that had just occurred. She had just returned from a meeting with the council and there had been yet another argument about the Military Creation Act. They could not decide what they're actions should be. Padmé, now the Senator of Naboo, was strongly opposed to this action but nobody else seemed to be siding with her. The Military Creation Act had just been mentioned and she was doing everything she could to prevent it. For if it was passed, there would be great suffering. But no one was sure how long this debate would go on.  
  
Just then Padmé's thoughts were interrupted by the soft knock on the door. "Come in." Padmé e said while standing up, trying to shake the thoughts out of her head.  
  
"Did I interrupt you Padmé?' Corde asked quietly.  
  
"Of course not. I need to see a familiar face right now." Padmé chuckled. For Corde was her stand in during times of danger, and they looked almost exactly alike. If you looked close enough, you could tell the difference between them easily. Now Padmé was no longer Queen of Naboo, but she was quite glad of that. Although she didn't have as many handmaidens as before, she still had three loyal bodyguards, and three best friends.  
  
"Having troubled thoughts again?" Corde replied in a concerned voice. She then walked towards Padmé and that's when Padme notice an envelope clutched in Corde's hand.  
  
"I'll be fine." Padmé said eyeing the envelope cautiously. "What are you holding Corde?"  
  
"Uh.well, Dorme went to see what Sabe was doing. She was taking longer than usual this morning and." Corde lifted up the envelope and offered it to Padmé. "She found this in her room. It's addressed to you"  
  
"Thank you." Padmé grabbed the envelope and stared at her name written in a familiar script. She was scared what she would find so she waited a while then carefully opened it up. Inside was a note written in Sabe's writing and it said:  
  
Dearest Padmé,  
  
As you are now reading this, I am gone. I have taken my daughter, Arsinoe with me and we have gone to see her father. I just had to make this trip and I did not want you or the others to convince me otherwise, so I fled in secrecy. Do not worry about us, I have given this trip much consideration and we will be fine. I will send word of our well being as soon as I possible. I am truly sorry you had to find out this way. I will understand if you do not wish me back in you service by the time this is through.please forgive me.  
  
Sincerely, Sabe Monetage  
  
"Oh my." Padmé said softly as she finished reading the letter.  
  
"What did it say?" Corde asked cautiously. She waited patiently as Padmé reread the letter. She then handed the letter to Corde who read in silence.  
  
"Sabe has taken her daughter, Arsinoe to Coruscant to see Obi -Wan."  
  
* * *  
  
As the Tour Transport neared the Jedi Temple, Sabe's heart fluttered. She was getting very anxious and nervous. When the transport stopped, she quietly stood up and grabbed her purse, and her daughter's hand. She exited the transport as quickly as possible, for she was in a hurry. She had waited far too long to come here and see him. And as she neared the Grand Jedi Temple, she knew there was no turning back now, and she didn't care. Sabe was very happy about this visit.  
  
  
  
When Sabe and her daughter neared the Temple, she realized she was walking far too fast for Arsinoe. So she stopped to take a final look at her. "Am I walking too fast for you, Arsinoe?" Sabe said sweetly, she then knelt down and started straightening her dress and fixing her hair. She had light brown curly hair that seemed to go everywhere at once, but today it was nice and neat. Before they had arrived on Coruscant she had thought very hard about what she would dress Arsinoe in, and how she would fix her hair. It was very hard hair to deal with, but she always looked so cute. In the end, Sabe had decided on a Blue Dress because it brought out Arsinoe's shining blue eyes the most.  
  
Her eyes were exactly like Obi-Wan's. She remembered how she had gotten lost in his eyes whenever they were together. And every time she looked at her daughter, she saw him. When Arsinoe was a baby, Sabe had found it difficult to look into her eyes. She would get very sad and guilty because when she looked at her daughter she reminded her of Obi-wan, and of the lies she had to tell. She had to keep this secret, the secret of who Arsinoe's father was, and it pained her so much.  
  
She wasn't able to tell anyone that an amazing Jedi was her baby's father. She had to make up stories to who and where he was. Since Obi-wan had left her, he life had become full of secrets. Often she felt that Arsinoe's life was a lie, and finally, she couldn't deal with it any longer. She had to see him. He had to meet his daughter. She would make sure that he saw how beautiful Arsinoe was. That is after all, why she came, so he could meet his child.  
  
"Yes." Arsinoe replied stubbornly. She then turned her head to stare at the large and beautiful building. "Mommy, what is this place?" she added quietly.  
  
  
  
"Sweetie, this is the Jedi Temple. Do you remember me telling you about it?" Sabe said as the stood up and took one last look at Arsinoe. "Perfect!" she whispered.  
  
"Oh.yes! I do!" Arsinoe chimed. "It's so pretty!" Then she looked long and hard at the building, as to memorize every detail of the building, and hold that picture forever. While Arsinoe stood gawking at the Temple, Sabe took out her compact and made sure she looked ok. She needed to look very good today, good for Obi-wan.  
  
"Hey! Isn't this where daddy lives?" Arsinoe asked suddenly. Yes, Sabe had told many lies about her relationship with Obi-Wan, but she had always told Arsinoe the truth. She had never lied to her about her father; in fact it was all she had talked about to Arsinoe lately.  
  
"Yes, it is. Let's go in now Arsinoe." Sabe took Arsinoe's hand once again and they walked up to the large golden doors. This is it. She thought to herself, no turning back now. She then grabbed the handle and pulled open the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, there is the first chapter! If you want to see what happens next, let me know and I'll update soon! (Please R & R) 


	2. Remembering

The next exciting chapter is up! Read on to find out what happens next!  
  
************************************************  
  
  
  
"Well, we can't let her do that can we?" Corde inquired frantically. They had all known that Sabe had a short affair with Obi - Wan Kenobi, nearly seven years ago. After which he had to leave to attend to his duties, and her to hers. After that, she had become pregnant and given birth to Arsinoe, and they had kept most of the story secret. They were certain that Obi-Wan had no clue, but you could never be sure.  
  
"For now there is nothing we can do. It is Sabe's decision, and Obi-Wan does have a right to know." Padme replied half -heartedly. She then remembered when Sabe had come to her that sunny day.  
  
  
  
Padmé's thoughts   
  
Padme was sitting at her desk reading the morning newspaper when Sabe had entered the room looking very concerned and shocked.  
  
"Good -morning.Sabe." Padme said realizing the look on Sabe's face must mean something.  
  
"You could say that." Sabe joked, but without any feeling. She walked up to the desk and sat in the large leather chair that rested in front of it.  
  
"What's wrong Sabe?"  
  
"Oh nothing that special." Sabe then looked directly into Padmé's eyes and added, "I'm just pregnant" And as soon as she said that, Padmé gasped and dropped the paper.  
  
"What are you talking about? I had no idea you were seeing somebody."  
  
"Well.I was, then he had to leave." Sabe looked up hoping Padme would get the hint.  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"You know him, quite well actually." She chuckled  
  
"What." Then Padmé's eyes widened in surprise. "It can't be.can it?"  
  
"Depends who your thinking of. If it's Obi -Wan, then yes it is him."  
  
"When? How?" Padme replied in disbelief.  
  
"Well, It happened the day before he left back to Coruscant. And I'm pretty sure you know how." Sabe pointed out with a smile on her face. "I wasn't expecting it, honest. Now, all of this is happening. I'm not sure what to do about it." She looked to Padmé for comfort who was still in shock.  
  
"What about the rules? I thought Jedi aren't supposed to be doing this kind of thing. What are you going to tell Obi - Wan?" Padmé replied instead.  
  
"I don't know all of that. This is why I came to you, I was hoping you could help me." Sabe then broke down and cried. For the first time she realized what kind of trouble this could be.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just a shock to me, and of course to you." Padme had then stood up and walked to Sabe. "We will get through this, I'll help you. All of us will help you." They then embraced in a hug.  
  
end thoughts  
  
"I knew that this was bound to happen, and there was nothing that we could do. You know it too Corde." Padme said quietly. All of the other girls were shocked when they found out. But they all accepted it and did as much as they could to help. Which is when Corde was hired, to stand in for Sabe while she was on leave.  
  
Sabe's parents were surprised, but after a while they were happy. Everyone was surprised, but they had to keep it a secret. They didn't want to cause Obi - Wan trouble, and they just didn't want him to know. But as soon as Arsinoe was two years old, Padmé noticed Sabe acting strange. When she had asked her what was wrong she told her that she felt guilty. "How can he not know that he has such a beautiful child? He's missed so much in her life, he doesn't eve know she exists." Sabe had told her. That was when Padmé knew that Sabe would tell Obi-Wan someday. She knew that she would do anything, and she was surprised it had taken her so long.  
  
  
  
* Kind of short, but it gets better! Let me know what you think! 


	3. The Jedi Temple

What else will happen? Maybe you should read it and you'll see!  
  
********************************  
  
This wasn't the first time Sabe had been in the Jedi Temple, but it still amazed her more than ever. Every little detail was beautiful. As soon as she walked through that door, the sheer beauty of this magnificent structure had given her more confidence. She knew that she was doing the right thing. She knew that everyone deserved this, and that it was long overdue.  
  
After she looked around a bit she realized how quiet Arsinoe was. When she looked down at her, she had to laugh. Arsinoe was standing there with her mouth open and she was staring very hard. Sabe shook her hand to get Arsinoe's attention.  
  
"What mommy?" Arsinoe asked with a little bit of anger in her voice. "I'm busy looking around!" With that, Sabe started laughing. She then said:  
  
"C'mon kid, let's go see talk to someone." Then Sabe started walking towards a large desk with a friendly looking woman sitting behind it. As she approached the desk the woman greeted them.  
  
"Well, how are you this morning? My name is Corrine. Can I help you?" the woman asked.  
  
"I'm doing just fine. I was wondering, would it be possible to arrange a meeting with someone today?" Sabe inquired hopefully. She was really hoping to talk to someone else, like Yoda or Mace Windu before she met with Obi-Wan.  
  
"Well, it depends who you wish to talk to." Corrine started typing on a computer, obviously looking who was around at the time.  
  
"Well, I am a good friend with Master Yoda and Master Windu. I have just arrived here from Naboo and was hoping to see some familiar faces.  
  
"Let's see then. Well, they are both available. If you'd like to meet with both of them." Corrine paused to check something on the computer. "In about half an hour you can. Would you like me to schedule an appointment with them?"  
  
"Yes, please!" Sabe answered happily, she just couldn't contain her excitement. "I haven't seen them for quite a while. This will be nice."  
  
"If you'd like to look around, your welcome to do so. I'll come get you when it's time for you meeting." Corrine said gesturing to the rest of the temple.  
  
"Thank you, I'd like that." And just as soon as she was about to walk away, the woman behind the desk exclaimed: "Oh! I almost forgot, who shall I say is meeting with them?"  
  
"Sabe, Sabe Monetage. An old friend." She then grabbed the quiet Arsinoe's hand and walked down the hallway looking at paintings and sculptures. The halls were full of them. Everything was so Grande about this building. There wasn't a single detail left out. Everything was perfect about this place.  
  
After a few minutes, a group of teenagers came walking out of a classroom, obviously padawan learners coming from some sort of instruction class. They walked by her, most ignoring her, some shooting her curious glances. But the one that caught her eye the most was a tall, handsome boy with light brown hair, and piercing blue eyes. He stared at her as he walked by, as if he recognized her from somewhere. Sabe felt like she had seen him somewhere before.  
  
Just then, Sabe's thoughts were interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Corrine standing there. "It's time for your meeting." She then noticed where Sabe's eyes were focused on. "Those kids are sixteen and seventeen year olds. Avery talented group too! They're coming from training right now." Corrine said glancing at her watch. "Well, we should get going now. The room we are going to is a little ways from here. This way" She added as she started walking straight.  
  
At the end of the hall she turned to the left and to Sabe's surprise there was a large open room. In the middle of the room there was no floor, and you could clearly see the floor below. There were paths along the side of the room and a bridge through the middle. There were large pillars supporting the ceiling all over the place and this room was even more grand than what she had already seen.  
  
Corrine led her and Arsinoe over the bridge to the other side of the room. They then entered a door which lead to the meeting hall as Corrine called it, and there was yet another hallway there with several doors on the sides of the hall. Finally, near the end of the meeting hall they stopped at a blue door on the right and Corrine turned to them.  
  
"This is where your meeting will be held." She said pointing to the door, "Now, you can just go in and sit down on one of the chairs. Masters Yoda and Windu will be here shortly. However, I must get back to my duties so I will part with you now. It was nice meeting you!" With that Corrine turned and left. Sabe looked down at Arsinoe who was still speechless, and noticed she looked a little tired.  
  
"Well, what do you think baby?" Sabe asked her daughter.  
  
"It's really, really pretty and very big." Arsinoe emphasized, "I'm just tired from walking."  
  
"Okay, let's go sit down for a while. You'll really like these people we're about to meet!" Sabe announced. She then turned to the door and pulled it open. I can't believe this is happening! I haven't even thought about what I'm going to say!  
  
Yet again, Sabe was surprised at the size and beauty of this room. Everything was Royal blue. The Carpet, although it had gold designs on it, the walls, the pillars were gold colored and scattered around the room were large and comfy looking leather chairs. Arsinoe walked ahead of Sabe and chose a chair on the left side of the room and sat down. So Sabe followed and sat on a chair beside her. She watched Arsinoe as her eyes drooped and finally they closed and she had fallen asleep. She sat there for a few minutes anticipated what she would say. And she decided to tell them not the whole truth just yet.  
  
  
  
* What will the Jedi say when they find out about Arsinoe? Interesting . . . 


	4. Anakin's thoughts

The story goes on.and Anakin Skywalker plays a part of it!!!  
  
***************************************  
  
Anakin Skywalker had just finished some Defense Training and was tired. Today was especially brutal, but he quickly forgot when he exited the training room and saw a young woman, about twenty-six, standing in the hall with a little girl. She looked really familiar and there was something about that little girl that had drawn his attention, it was something about her eyes. Those two looked so familiar, but he just couldn't remember where or when he saw them before.  
  
"Anakin.are you listening?" Raina, a fellow classmate asked him. "What are you thinking about?" She had been his partner in one-on-one exercises forever, so they were very good friends.  
  
"Uh, nothing. Just spaced out for a second there." Anakin laughed.  
  
"No buddy, more like a few minutes!" Raina teased. They were off to get some lunch in the dorm cafeteria before they had to do some more one-on-one training. "Ah. the good old smell of food. You really worked me out today Ani! I'm starving!" Raina laughed as they entered the cafeteria and headed to the lunch line.  
  
"Everything looks good today!" Anakin exclaimed as they walked through the line. And after a few minutes they had chosen what they wanted and walked up to an empty table in the corner, their usual spot. As usual, Raina started talking nonstop.  
  
"Hey, did you notice that woman and girl?' Raina asked when they sat down, which caught Anakin's attention. "Why would she be at the Jedi Temple?" she asked as she took a bite of her sandwich. "Maybe it's another mission! I love going on missions with my Master. It's better than routine training anyway." She added before Anakin could answer. "Hey, where's your Master right now?"  
  
"Well, he should be back today sometime, maybe an hour or so. He had to go do some.thing on some.planet. I don't know. I'm not really interested if I can't go along." Anakin replied.  
  
"Yeah, me too. What should we do in our spare time before our next class?" Raina asked quickly. "I want to go hang in the student hall for a while. Wanna come with?"  
  
"Uh.sure. I just want to sit before we do some more exercises." He replied. Anakin had learned to block out Raina's non-stop talking. She didn't wait for him to answer when she asked him questions anyways. Whoever those two are.the mom sure looks like Padme.  
  
  
  
* Did you think I would leave him out of the story? Of course not! 


	5. A Friendly Meeting

What will Sabe say? What will Arsinoe say? What will the powerful Jedi say? Read on to find out!  
  
*************************************  
  
Back in the meeting room Sabe was realizing how tired she was. The room was so dark and so quiet that she had almost fallen asleep. But, she was jerked from her sleepy state when the door opened. She turned her head quickly to see a tall figure enter followed by a very small figure. Suddenly the lights brightened, and Sabe stood quickly to greet them.  
  
"Well, hello Sabe! What brings you to Coruscant?" Master Windu asked when he saw her.  
  
"How you are?" Master Yoda asked right after him, and then he noticed the sleeping girl. "Who is this?" Yoda said walking up to the sleeping Arsinoe.  
  
"This is my daughter, Arsinoe. We've had a long day!" Sabe explained as Arsinoe slept.  
  
"Shall we sit?" Mace Windu said gesturing to the chairs closest to them. Sabe and Mace did sit, but Yoda stood by Arsinoe, examining her. The way he gazed at her made Sabe squirm a little, but she tried to hide it.  
  
"The Force is strong with this one." Yoda announced. With that, Arsinoe's eyes popped open and she sat up quickly. "Beautiful daughter, you have." Yoda added he then laughed and sat down.  
  
"Arsinoe, come sit here." Sabe said patting the space beside her. Then the sleepy Arsinoe got up and walked across the room to her mother. "I have come here to visit and just to say hello to the people I haven't seen in a few years." Sabe looked at Yoda and Mace to see what they would say and then looked at Arsinoe. "Oh! I forgot. Arsinoe, this is Master Windu," she nodded at a smiling Mace, "And this is Master Yoda."  
  
"Pleased to meet you." Arsinoe replied quietly.  
  
"It's nice meeting you too Arsinoe!" laughed Mace. "I'm glad that you came here! What's your business on Coruscant?"  
  
"I'm. on vacation." Sabe stuttered. "We will only be here a short while I suppose." She then shot a nervous glance at Yoda who had been staring at her and Arsinoe for quite some time. He sensed there was more to this visit than Sabe was letting on.  
  
"You are on a break. This is good to hear." Yoda stated. "Will you be visiting anyone else?"  
  
"Uh, I was hoping to see Obi.Master Kenobi, if he is around. He was my protector, last time we met and we got to be good friends." She replied, trying not to sound too nervous. She then glanced at Arsinoe who was staring at everything around her.  
  
"Mommy, when are we going to see daddy?" As soon as those words left Arsinoe's mouth, Sabe's heart stopped...  
  
"Uh, in a little while. Just let me visit with my friends first." She replied trying not to sound nervous or surprised.  
  
"And who is her father?" Mace inquired.  
  
"He's.from Naboo. But he lives here on Coruscant. We aren't together anymore, but I wanted Arsinoe to visit him. So was took a little vacation." she lied, "his name is.Ken. Ken Foster."  
  
"Hmm, I've never heard of him." Yoda announced.  
  
"I believe." Yoda started, and Sabe started to get nervous. What if he knows someone with that name? "That Master Kenobi is not here at the moment." Sabe's face dropped in disappointment, "But he will be here in a few hours!"  
  
"Really! Where is he?" She asked excitedly.  
  
"I believe he has just completed a mission on Rhegan and is traveling here as we speak." Mace informed her. "If you have the time to wait."  
  
"Yes, I do. I'm not to meet.Ken for several hours anyway."  
  
"I'm hungry!" Arsinoe interrupted. "Do you have anything to eat Master.Window?" Everyone burst out laughing.  
  
"Well, I suppose we could go and have something to eat, and then come back." Sabe answered.  
  
"Nonsense!" Yoda exclaimed. "We have cafeteria, full of good food!"  
  
"Yes, you can stay and have some lunch here! I'll get Corrine to show you around, and someone will come get you when Obi-Wan gets here."  
  
"Thank you very much!" Sabe said happily, "We really appreciate this!" Master Windu grabbed a little remote out of his pocket and pressed a button. In three minutes, Corrine entered the room.  
  
"Corrine, can you show Sabe to the cafeteria, she is going to stay for lunch. And can you notify me when Master Kenobi's ship lands here. Thank you. Oh, and if your too busy, can you get Anakin Skywalker to show her around? Thank you." Mace said quickly. "Sabe, it's was nice seeing you, I hope you enjoy your stay." Sabe's mind jerked at the mention of Anakin Skywalker.  
  
"Yes! You must see us again before you leave!" Yoda added. "Excuse us, please." Then Mace and Yoda left the room.  
  
"Well then. Shall we get going? We must find Mr. Skywalker before he disappears! The students usually scatter after they eat until they're next lesson." Corrine said, she turned and started walking to the door. Sabe looked to Arsinoe and grabbed her hand and followed. Anakin Skywalker.hmm.it's been a long time since I've seen him!  
  
  
  
* Not another cliffhanger! You'll just have to let me know what you think and maybe I'll think o updating it! (No! I wouldn't be that mean! But I would appreciate reviews!) 


	6. Dreaming

What's Obi - Wan been up to?  
  
*****************  
  
Obi-Wan looked at the clock, and it read 12:15 pm. He sighed, it would be at least another hour before he reached his home on Coruscant, the Jedi Temple. He was tired and wanted to rest, but that was nearly impossible on this small vessel. True, there was a bed in the next room, but it was just very uncomfortable.  
  
The simple mission that he had just completed on Rhegan had really tired him out. He had to settle a dispute between two neighboring villages that were fighting over mining rights, just the usual disagreements, nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
Sitting in the cockpit, staring at the passing stars as he sped through hyperspace, was not Obi-wan's idea of fun. He'd much rather be at home. Obi-wan sat there silently listening to the usual hums and beeps of the ship and then he felt a cool draft. It reminded him of a similar draft he had felt aboard another ship, almost seven years ago.  
  
His eyes closed and all he could see was that beautiful face. The face he feared he would never see again.  
  
When he had first met her, he hadn't realized who she was. He wasn't able to see her true beauty underneath all of that make-up, but he knew she was special. He felt her secret, and he had to tell her he knew.  
  
He and his master had been assigned to protect the Queen. While they were escaping from Naboo, the queen's ship was struck by the Trade Federation's fire, damaging one of the parts. They had stopped on Tatooine, the nearest planet, to get the ship fixed. Of course Obi-wan had to remain aboard the ship while Qui-Gon Jinn, and Padmé traveled into Mos Espa, for he had to protect the Queen.  
  
There was no choice but to stay, never mind how much he disliked sitting on the ship doing nothing. That didn't matter to anyone. It was his duty. But the only possible reason he didn't argue or have a fit of rage was because of her.  
  
The twin suns were about to set, and everything was going well aboard the vessel, so he decided to take a break. What harm could it possibly do?  
  
It was a spectacular display, very peaceful, and lovely. He didn't know how long she had been standing there, but she had been for a while. When he turned to greet her, she smiled and stood beside him. She was dressed as she should be, as the young Queen of Naboo. But she couldn't hide it from him, because he knew her secret.  
  
They stood in silence gazing at the horizon, losing all sense of time. They welcomed the quietness, and an unspoken bond formed between the two.  
  
All to soon, it was over and she bid him good-bye, although she'd much rather stand by his side. As she turned to leave, their eyes met and they stood there gazing at each other with love and compassion. No words were spoken, but their eyes had let out the secret that their very souls were keeping. It was then that Obi-wan knew that he more than liked her, and that his feelings were forbidden but for those few seconds, he didn't care.  
  
And as they parted he knew that he would have to tell her how he felt about her. Before it was too late.  
  
It was his last night on Naboo, and he needed comfort. His Master, who was the only father he had ever known, was dead. Even though he was now one with the force, he couldn't help but feel a deep pain in his heart. A deep pain that would not go away easily, maybe not ever.  
  
He found himself wandering through the great garden, finding a little comfort and peace. Then he had sensed her. He knew she would be there, waiting and hoping, just like he.  
  
He didn't have to go far to find her, and when he did, his heart soared with joy. Obi-wan's breath was taken away by her beauty. She turned towards him, and they gazed at each other with longing eyes. Neither wanting to forget the moment. Time didn't matter to them; they wanted to spend as much of it together as they could.  
  
But as he drew nearer to her, he realized tears were streaking down her face. He asked her what was wrong and she told him. She said that she had a secret, and it was for him alone to know.  
  
He remembered being frightened but relieved, because he somehow knew what she was going to say. And when she spoke those three words, he said the same back. He felt it was meant to be, and he didn't argue with that thought.  
  
Their first kiss was soft and beautiful, but soon it grew more passionate and full of love. He knew it wasn't what he should be doing, but he didn't care. It felt so right. and it was right.  
  
What they shared that night was greater than anything he could've imagined, and he would remember it forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * Wasn't that beautiful? (sob) Please let me know what you think!!! 


	7. Conversations

Sabe, Arsinoe, and Anakin meet and spend some time together.  
  
*****************************  
  
  
  
"Well, are you gonna come Skywalker?" Raina urged.  
  
  
  
"Uh.I don't think so. I don't feel like sitting around complaining about how hard the exercises are. That's all we'll end up doing." Anakin replied, referring to the student hall. That was where all the students usually hung out in their spare time and usually what they talked about, and he thought that it was very boring.  
  
  
  
"Okay then.your loss." Raina teased as she hurried away and out the door. Anakin looked down at where she had been sitting and realized that she had left her mess for him to clean up, again. All of the students were to keep their areas as clean as possible, and some people weren't that helpful, especially his friend. As Anakin silently complained he got up and picked up both his and Raina's trays and walked towards the disposal bins.  
  
  
  
As soon as he was finished, he decided to go to the library and relax where it was actually quiet. Then when he was about to go out the door, he heard his name called from someone on the other side of the cafeteria. He turned to see the head secretary, Corrine, walking towards him, which surprised him. But what surprised him more was the woman and little girl he'd seen earlier were close behind her. Anakin examined the two as they approached, trying to remember if he'd met either of them before, but nothing came to his mind.  
  
  
  
"Hello Anakin." Corrine said. She was quite a friendly woman, around her late forties. He had known her since he had first started his training, and she always seemed to be in a rush. "I would like you to meet"  
  
  
  
"Sabe Monetage," the woman interrupted, "and this is my daughter Arsinoe. I'm not sure if you remember me Anakin.It has been almost seven years since we last met."  
  
  
  
"Mommy!" Arsinoe squealed, "I'm hungry! You said we could eat." Which surprised Anakin, because he hadn't heard her talk until then. He looked down at her and noticed her striking blue eyes; she was really a cute kid.  
  
  
  
"Oh yes." Corrine chimed, "Anakin, Master Windu has asked a favor of you." That sentence almost caused Anakin to laugh. Mace Windu certainly never asked, especially from a student, he ordered. He was never cruel or rude to anyone; it's just that he had authority. He was in charge.  
  
  
  
"Yes, what is it?" he inquired. If it had anything to do with these two, it had to be interesting.  
  
  
  
"He wants you to.entertain Sabe and her daughter until Master Kenobi returns from his mission. They have a conference scheduled for when he returns." Corrine explained. This caused Anakin to look up in surprise. What would they want with Obi-Wan? He thought  
  
  
  
"Uh, yes.I guess." Did he really have a choice? He did want to find out who she was though.  
  
  
  
"Good. Now, I see that you are hungry. So just get in line and help yourself. I must be going now." With a slight nod, she turned on her heels and quickly walked away. Corrine left Sabe and Anakin standing there in an awkward silence, but that was suddenly broken.  
  
  
  
"I'm hungry!" Arsinoe whined as she tugged on her mom's hand.  
  
  
  
"Fine, let's grab something to eat. Maybe you can grab us a seat, Anakin. I have to feed her or she'll get even more crankier." Sabe laughed. "Then we can talk." As Anakin watched Sabe walk towards the lunch line he had to wonder. Why is she here wanting to talk to Obi-Wan?  
  
***  
  
"Feel better now Arsinoe?" Sabe asked as she picked up their tray and walked to the disposal bin.  
  
  
  
"Are you a Jedi, Anakin?" Arsinoe asked instead. Anakin looked at her and smiled, she was obviously a smart kid.  
  
  
  
"Well, not yet. I am training to be one someday though, hopefully. How old are you Arsinoe?" As he looked at her, something tugged at the back of his mind. She really did have familiar eyes.  
  
  
  
"I'm gonna be seven in a few months.right mom?" She looked at her mom who was now walking back to them. Sabe then gave Arsinoe a nod. "Yup, seven."  
  
  
  
"Wow, you're getting old!" Anakin teased, then sat down at the table. "So, where do you want to go Sabe? I am supposed to 'entertain' you, you know." Anakin joked. He hoped that Sabe would tell him why she wanted to talk to Obi-Wan. So far all they had talked about was the basics. She had reminded him that they had met before on Naboo when she had been disguised as the queen. He had so many questions, especially about Padmé.  
  
  
  
"Well, what is there must be somewhere we can sit and talk. I am a little tired from my trip." Sabe replied while stifling a yawn, which made Anakin wonder why they had come straight to the Jedi Temple when they arrived on Coruscant. Everything about them seemed to be a mystery.  
  
  
  
"We can go to the library, or to one of the lounges. I think a lounge would be better though."  
  
  
  
"Sure, I would just like to relax for a while. Then we can talk some more in private." Sabe explained. Anakin then looked towards Arsinoe and then replied.  
  
  
  
"Ready to go kid?" She then smiled at him and got up and went running to be by his side. Once again, Anakin had to wonder what the real reason for Sabe's being here was. Then before he could think anything more Arsinoe went running ahead out of excitement. Anakin didn't want to lose a kid in such a huge place, especially one he just met. So he ran after her, hoping that Sabe would catch up and not think he was being rude, or immature.  
  
* * *  
  
A few minutes later, the three of them were seated in large comfortable chairs. He did not want to ask anything of Sabe just yet, so he waited to hear what she had to say.  
  
  
  
"So Anakin, you are a Jedi Apprentice now? How great that must be." Sabe questioned, it did seem like a great title to her. She really wanted to know more about Obi-Wan, she just didn't want to make a big deal of it, or he might suspect something.  
  
  
  
"Uh, yes. It's good, it'll be much better when I am into fulltime missions with my master." Anakin replied, "Master Kenobi." After he said this, Sabe's eyes grew large with shock and interest. She had just found out that Obi-Wan was Anakin's master. She had completely forgotten.  
  
  
  
"Oh, I forgot that he was your.Master. No wonder why Master Windu asked that you show me around. It all makes sense now." She had gotten very happy at this statement and she realized that she might seem too eager to meet Obi-Wan, so she tried to calm herself down. She glanced at Arsinoe, who looked tired and bored. She had gotten lazy as soon as they sat down and Sabe suspected that she might fall asleep any minute now. "She is very tired. She's been up.quite some time. She's had a lot of excitement too." She added gazing at the now asleep Arsinoe.  
  
  
  
"She looks a lot like you.but her eyes.are, well they look familiar. I don't know how to explain it." Anakin said quietly, trying not to wake Arsinoe and trying to find out some other reason to why they were there.  
  
  
  
Sabe sighed, "Well, Anakin, There isn't much I can say about that. Not now anyway." She looked up into his eyes and smiled. Obviously trying to avoid and change the subject.  
  
  
  
After she said this they were quiet for quite some time. Anakin knew that there was a very, very good reason that Sabe had come; deep down he knew the answer. He knew why Arsinoe looked so familiar, but he just hadn't realized it just yet.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The story continues . . . 


	8. Arrival

Another little bit about Obi-wan. But I guess the story would be no good without him!  
  
***************  
  
Obi-wan Kenobi had drifted deep into his thoughts, and he hadn't realized that he was only a few minutes from home. When he heard the sound of the holophone ringing, he snapped out of his daze. It did take him a couple seconds to realize what he was doing and then he heard the ringing again. He straightened himself out and pressed the 'talk' button. Then, Mace Windu appeared as a miniature form of himself, on the holophone platform. It didn't surprise him, he thought that maybe there was some news or they were just checking to see when he arrived, nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
"Hello Obi-wan, how was your flight?" Mace inquired with a big smile on his face, and by that smile he knew that this was going to be more than business. Obi-wan sensed something big was coming, he didn't know what to expect. But it was nice to see him happy.  
  
"Quite productive, I would think. Would you like to know when I will be arriving?" He asked, hoping that it was not bad news he was about to receive.  
  
"Well, yes and there is something else too." Mace supplied knowing that Obi- wan would be happy.  
  
Obi-Wan looked at the clock on the screen, "Perhaps, fifteen minutes. Why?" He looked at the hologram and studied the unusual smile on Mace Windu's face.  
  
"Well, I hope you are not too tired. There is someone here who would like to have a chat with you. Actually two someone's!" Mace explained very enthusiastically. "However, I will not tell you whom, I just wanted to prepare you." Obi-Wan was surprised to hear this and suddenly got very happy. He rarely ever got visitors, especially secret visitors. Quickly he calmed himself down. This was not the usual way of a Jedi knight he realized, someone who could easily lose control of their emotions. Especially over something that probably wasn't that important. Or so he thought . . .  
  
"I must go now, I will meet you when you arrive, so do not worry about finding out who it is. I must attend to something now." With that, Mace Windu's hologram disappeared and Obi-Wan sat there in wonder. Now who would want to visit me? He looked up at the planet that loomed ahead.  
  
The large planet, Coruscant had grown larger with every passing second and Obi-Wan could clearly see the many, many lights that were everywhere. This planet was so loud and always busy, not to his liking. He had grown accustomed to it however, because he had lived here most of his life. But it never ceased to amaze him how many speeders were flying around. Everywhere you looked there was one. Flying crazily around, beings were always in a rush, and just thinking of that reminded him of Anakin. Suddenly he realized that he had been gone for a week, and he had been so busy he had forgotten about him.  
  
Although he was an accomplished and well-respected Jedi, there was always a feeling of emptiness inside. He had tried not to think about it because that only brought back painful memories. Memories that were good, but hurt to think of. Memories of his lost love, Sabe. Many times recently he had thought of what could have been, but he knew that never would. What if the Universe was different, the Jedi Code had different rules and exceptions, and what if he had met Sabe under different conditions? Would he not be here where he was now, flying around the Universe alone?  
  
What if he was allowed to fall in love, and allowed marry? Would he be married to Sabe? If they were married, would they have children?  
  
Many people had said that the greatest thing you'll ever experience was your own child. He often wondered if it was true. Although, Anakin was much like his son, but he knew that would never really be true. He knew that he would never have a son or daughter, and he would never experience the greatest thing you could. He was a Jedi after all.  
  
Thinking of Anakin started to worry him. Anakin has always been a fast learner, and good student. But sometimes he got out of line, well most of the time. Obi-wan sometimes wondered if he would live up to the expectations of a Jedi Knight and be able to teach Anakin the right way. He had been told many times that he had been doing a good job by Master Yoda and Master Windu, but sometimes he doubted that . . .  
  
As he neared the Jedi Temple he grew very anxious. Who would be visiting him? He wondered again. Then he realized that he had been sitting in his ship for a couple hours and must look . . . and smell really bad! He then set the small ship on autopilot and stood from his seat, then he made his way to the small door on the right and entered.  
  
The ship was small, but it did have an adjoining room (that served as his quarters) to the cockpit and a lavatory. He had just entered the lavatory and looked in the mirror. His appearance still surprised him. He was just growing accustomed to his beard and long hair. When he first started growing it, Anakin had teased him jokingly. He didn't mind; it was just one boy's opinion anyway! He liked his new look.  
  
He turned on the faucet and splashed some water on his face and wet down his hair. Then he grabbed a nearby towel and wiped down his face, and as soon as he did that he realized he needed a cleaner towel! Obi-wan then grabbed the comb that rested on the counter and ran it through his hair. He then looked at himself in the mirror, and satisfied with his appearance, he opened the door and returned to the cockpit.  
  
Obi-wan checked the time and turned off the autopilot, just in time for the ship to enter the busy airways of Coruscant. As he manoeuvred his way to the Jedi Temple's docking bay, he wondered who was waiting for him.  
  
Then the familiar voice of the bay's control droid asked for his name and ship number. When his ID cleared, the droid told Obi-wan to land in bay 7. He approached the entrance while slowing down the ship, and then he flew in quickly.  
  
He set his ship down softly, knowing that he would be departing again soon for some other mission. Obi-wan didn't get up quickly and go rushing out of his ship, he just sat there. What was waiting for him? He stared at nothing for a few moments, and it seemed like an eternity. Remembering that Mace would be waiting for him, he slowly stood from his seat and made his way toward the hatch. Before he pushed the button that opened the door, he stopped. Why was he so worried? What was troubling him? He breathed in deeply and then opened the hatch.  
  
The Docking Bay was unusually full. Sometimes there was only one ship because all of the Jedi were on missions. By looking around, he knew who was here at the temple and who was not.  
  
Obi-wan slowly approached the large red doors that would lead him to the foyer, but before he reached them, they opened and Mace Windu appeared. His smile wasn't as big as before, but he could tell that he was in a good mood. Obi-wan pushed all of his thoughts away and smiled.  
  
"I see you've made it home in one piece!"  
  
"Yes that is always a good thing! However, I am a bit weary."  
  
"I should think so. You've traveled quite far to get here." Mace agreed, "I am sure that you will feel much better after you have some refreshments and . . . visit with our friends awhile." Mace added, then he started walking towards the large doors with Obi-wan along side.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wondering what will happen next I see! Don't you just love cliffhangers? Review please, and let me know what you think of the story and what you think should happen next! 


	9. Waiting Forever

Ooh, what's going to happen? I don't know . maybe you should read it to find out!  
  
***********************  
  
  
  
It had been two hours since she had met and become friendly with Anakin Skywalker. It had been three hours since she arrived at the Jedi Temple, and four hours since she had landed on Coruscant this morning. I had all gone by so quickly, and yet it seemed like forever. Sabe and Anakin had sat in this lounge for nearly an hour but it didn't seem like it. Arsinoe had slept most of the time, but she had woken up once and stared at them for a minute or so before falling asleep again.  
  
There were so many interesting and unbelievable tales that Anakin had told her. She had sat there listening to story after story, with each one growing more interesting and suspenseful than the last. He had asked her very few questions about herself, which surprised her, but she had filled him in on what she had been up to the last seven years. Leaving out a few details of course.  
  
What surprised Sabe the most was the reaction she got from Anakin whenever something about Padmé was mentioned. His eyes lit up visibly and he seemed to listen more attentively, he was also very quiet when she spoke of her. She always knew that Padmé and Anakin had become good friends when they had last met but she never realized how much he had grown to like her.  
  
During a quiet moment as Sabe and Anakin were at a loss for words, he admitted that he thought about Padmé often. Actually, he thought about her more than often, he thought about her every day. It did surprise her when he confessed this, but she dismissed it as a teenage boy with a huge crush on a beautiful woman.  
  
Sabe had come close to revealing to Anakin why she had made this visit, and why she wanted to see Obi-wan. But she took one look at Arsinoe, and she knew she couldn't. Obi-wan had to be the first person to find out, the first person to really find out. She sat there in silence, and then it hit her. What would she say to Obi-wan? How would she tell him? She felt at a loss for words, and for the first time she began to regret making this decision.  
  
As she stared at Arsinoe, her eyes popped open, and then she yawned. "Mommy. . . I need to use the bathroom." She said quietly, barely over a whisper. Anakin looked at her in surprise, like he had forgotten she was there.  
  
"Okay. I need to freshen up too." Sabe stood up slowly and fought back the tiredness that she had been feeling for quite sometime. "Can you show us where to go?" she asked Anakin, who had stood up as soon as she.  
  
"Yes I can! Come on sleepyhead!" He then walked over to Arsinoe and picked her up off the chair causing her to laugh with glee. Sabe smiled at this, but somehow it made her sad. Would Arsinoe be able to enjoy the company of her father? Would he ever treat her this way? She tried to shake all negative feelings away and focus on the good. She was going to see Obi-wan again! She hadn't seen him in almost seven years!  
  
Anakin led them down the hall to a small room, which in turn had two doors inside. The door on the left was the women's restroom and the door on the right was the men's. He told Sabe that he would wait outside for them and then he turned and left.  
  
Sabe entered the room and Arsinoe went running to one of the stalls. She laughed and walked to the mirrors. For a few moments she stared at herself in the mirror, realizing that she had changed a great deal since she had last seen Obi-wan. Her hair was entwined with beaded band and piled upon her head. Curly tendrils fell loose across her brow and at the nape of her neck. She looked older with her hair up, she always had. She wore a long maroon gown, made of a rich velvety fabric. Maroon always had been her favorite color, and it looked good on her too.  
  
But as she gazed at herself more intensely, she could easily see the blemishes and wrinkles that were beginning to appear. Sabe knew that no one could see them but herself, but somehow it bothered her. They would both appear older and different to each other, and it saddened her. They had once shared a love so deep, and they had both been very young at the time. She just wished that she could turn back time.  
  
Arsinoe had come up behind her so quietly, or she had really been out of it, that she hadn't realized that she was standing right next to her. It didn't register in her mind right away, but she was staring at the both of they're reflections as they stood side by side. True, Arsinoe's hair was lighter than her own, and she had Obi-wan's eyes, but they looked almost exactly alike.  
  
Then Arsinoe tapped her mom on her side trying to get her attention. Sabe looked down at her and smiled, but there were tears running down her cheeks. She picked up Arsinoe and held her close, she wanted to hold her like that forever but she had to let her go sometime. As she put her down again, Arsinoe stared at her very confused.  
  
"Why did you do that mommy?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Because I love you. I love you so much!" Sabe replied, trying to hold back her tears. She knew what she was doing was right, but she couldn't help but be afraid. She didn't know what was about to happen, and that scared her. "Do you want to meet your daddy? Are you excited Arsinoe, or are you scared?"  
  
"I want to meet him! Why would I be scared?" she said and turned to the sink to wash her hands.  
  
"I just want to make sure you want to do this, I only want the best for you Arsinoe. Because in a few minutes, you will meet him, and I want to be sure you are ready." Sabe replied, trying only to convince herself that this was right.  
  
"Yes mommy, don't you want to see him?"  
  
"Of course." Looking at her daughter she realized how much she had grown. She was only six and a half, but she was mature beyond her years. Arsinoe had grown up in a world of palaces and queens, power and justice, and she had learned a lot in a very short time. "I'm just a bit nervous, it has been quite a while you know."  
  
"I know. Is Anakin still waiting for us?" Sabe went quiet and then started laughing.  
  
"We have been in here quite a while! I guess we'd better go then!" She looked in the mirror one last time and wipe her tear-streaked face. Arsinoe walked ahead of her, eager to see Anakin. She really likes him! She thought, she laughed and continued out the door to her waiting guide.  
  
Anakin was found talking to a girl about his age as he waited; she had light brown hair and hazel eyes, she was quite pretty. As they approached, the girl nodded to Sabe and Arsinoe and Anakin turned to greet them.  
  
"We were having a little talk. Sorry to keep you waiting Anakin" she explained with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"That's fine. I was just talking to my friend, Raina." Anakin gestured to the girl and she smiled politely, and Sabe had a feeling that the two of them were really close.  
  
"I'm Raina, it's nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you too!" Sabe replied.  
  
"And, I, am Arsinoe." She said, with a little annoyance in her voice, she was mad that Anakin had not introduced her as well.  
  
"Hello, Arsinoe!" Raina replied cheerily, obviously choosing not to hear Arsinoe's tone of voice.  
  
Well, I haven't heard from anyone yet about Master Kenobi's arrival. So what would you ladies like to do?" Anakin provided, itching to do something. Raina looked at him and then down the hall.  
  
"I must be going now, I have to get to my mid-day exercise! It was nice meeting you!" with that she walked away and they were alone again.  
  
"Can we walk around Anakin? Please!" Arsinoe said as soon as Raina had left them. He smiled at this request and looked to Sabe.  
  
"I can show you around. Give you a little tour of this place, you know kill some time until Master Kenobi arrives."  
  
"We would like that. Lead the way Anakin." They all turned, and walked back the direction they had first come, and Anakin led them to the library. Just as soon as they had got there, they heard Anakin's name call from behind them.  
  
It was Corrine.  
  
She approached the small group of three as quickly as she had left them before. Sabe looked up at Anakin, and they both knew that Obi-wan had arrived.  
  
"You three are hard to find!" Corrine declared. "If it wasn't for Raina Jules, I would never have found you!"  
  
"We have been moving around somewhat." Anakin answered  
  
"Yes, well I don't think I need to announce it but, Master Kenobi has arrived. Would you like to see him now?"  
  
"Of course! That is why we have come!" Sabe replied excitedly, causing a side-glance from Anakin. She knew he was looking at her, but she didn't care. Obi-wan had arrived!  
  
"Ok then, follow me!" Corrine turned and started walking away.  
  
"Let's go Arsinoe! Master Kenobi is here now." She no longer cared what anyone thought. She was happy, and she wanted Obi-wan to know that. She grabbed Arsinoe's hand and started after the rushing Corrine. Anakin followed silently, he sensed that there was way more than she was telling him. Something that had a great deal to do with Obi-wan.  
  
  
  
Isn't this so suspenseful! Let me know what you think, and just maybe I'll think about adding more! (I'm just joking, you know I'll put more!) 


	10. Last Step

* I have kept you waiting, now hurry up and read!  
  
  
  
The familiar surroundings and faces of the Jedi Temple warmed Obi-wan and made him feel at home. The same way it did every time he returned from his missions. He welcomed this feeling because he had always felt so lost and alone when he traveled by himself.  
  
As he and his Master walked through the exquisite halls of his home, he listened to the happy tone of his companion's voice. But in his mind, the words seemed to blur, as he was concentrating on something else. Or rather, someone else.  
  
Since he had arrived there had been an unnoticed presence. Once that Obi- wan had not focused on, or even bothered to think about until now. This presence seemed so. . .  
  
"I have done nothing but talk since you have arrived! Please tell me, how was your voyage?" Mace Windu said suddenly, interrupting Obi-wan's thoughts.  
  
"It was good, the problems were resolved. . ." he replied with no feeling. He was itching to find out who his mystery visitors were. And as if he had been reading his mind, which he most likely was, Mace began talking again.  
  
"I know you are anxious about this visit. You may be a little worried, bit I assure you, nothing bad will come of this." Mace spoke these words with sincerity. "Just try to relax . . ."  
  
* * *  
  
As the three of them followed the practically running Corrine, Arsinoe's hand was gripped tightly to his own. In these few short hours, Anakin had grown close to this little girl, and she had become very attached to him. He liked the feeling.  
  
But something bothered him. Just thinking about it depressed him just a bit. These two had popped into his life so suddenly, and he had a feeling that they would be leaving just as quickly. And possibly, they would never see each other again. He would hate to see them go.  
  
Whenever he looked at either Sabe or Arsinoe, he got a strange feeling. And he wasn't sure if it was good or bad. It loomed above him, just out of reach, making it difficult to understand or make any sense of. He did not like this feeling.  
  
There was also that strange familiarity in his little friend's eyes. They reminded him of . . . Obi-wan's! He looked up quickly at Sabe, and notice how happy she was. Then he looked at dear Arsinoe, and there it was. Until now he hadn't realized how alike they looked. But it couldn't be . . . Could it?  
  
* * *  
  
She had tried to hide her emotions, and she had been successful. Although it was hard, it was well worth it. After all, what was a couple of hours of secrets compared to seven years? And she was about to seem him again, so none of that mattered.  
  
All she could think about was him, Obi-wan Kenobi. Lately he was always on her mind, and especially today. Sabe was about to see the man that she hadn't seen in seven years. But she had never forgotten the picture of his face. It was etched in her mind and nothing could make her forget.  
  
They turned down a familiar hallway, the same one she had been down that morning. She glanced at Anakin and Arsinoe, who were walking beside her, and she was amazed at how fast they had bonded. Right now, they were walking hand and hand, and it made her smile.  
  
It will be hard for them to part she thought. But she hoped that they didn't have to leave right away. It all depended on what was about to happen.  
  
Their guide, Corrine had stopped which meant they had arrived at their destination. "Well, here we are! Just go in and seat yourselves and Master Kenobi will be here shortly. I must be going now." She turned to leave, but stopped and spoke to Sabe, "It was nice meeting you, I hope to see you again!" With that she turned and left as quickly as she had come.  
  
Sabe looked at the door and then at Anakin. For a moment, she looked into his eyes and stared. Before she had felt Anakin's Penetrating eyes on her, like he was staring right through her. She could feel it now. He knew her secret; there was no denying that now. She just hoped he wouldn't say anything about it now, because she was saving her voice.  
  
They entered the room and Sabe noticed that it was much smaller, and more inviting than the last one. She dropped herself in the nearest chair, and watched Anakin and Arsinoe as they sat across from her.  
  
In a few minutes she would see the man whom she had loved since she met him. The same man who had left her alone to care for a child he didn't know he had. He was her first and only love, and she still loved him. He was the father of her beautiful little girl, their daughter, Arsinoe.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* Ooh how exciting! What's going to happen next? Did you actually think I would tell you now? (of course it had to be a cliffhanger, I live for those things!) Please Review and I'll update quickly. 


	11. face to face

*Due to the sudden stop of inspiration and lack of time to write this story, I have kept you waiting. Sorry about that, now here is the next part! Hurry and read!  
  
  
  
The sound of her breathing seemed to be deafening compared to the silence of the room. Drowning out anything and everything else in the room, even the soft murmurs of Anakin and Arsinoe. She couldn't make out the words, but she wouldn't have heard a word they said and they probably weren't meant for her to hear anyway.  
  
  
  
She closed her eyes and concentrated on what was about to happen, maybe she shut them to think, or maybe it was to block out the stares that she was getting from Anakin. Whatever the reason, it seemed to help, at least for now.  
  
  
  
She knew why Anakin was staring at her that way, and it didn't bother her. He would have found out one way or another anyway, so maybe it was better this way. At least she wouldn't have to deal with his shock when they told him, because now he knew. She just hoped he wouldn't say anything.  
  
  
  
Sabe could feel Obi-wan drawing nearer, closer to the truth. Now there would be no more secrets. No more lies.  
  
******  
  
He had been listening to Arsinoe, but not really. His attention was taken over by Sabe who had not uttered a word since they had arrived. Anakin knew that it was obvious that he was staring, but he could not help himself. He could not tear his eyes away from her out of disbelief.  
  
  
  
The shock was going away, but it was still there. How could it not be? If what he thought was true, then his master had been living a lie. Everything had been a lie. There was no way that this little girl could be Obi-wan Kenobi's daughter! It just didn't seem possible, not to him anyway.  
  
  
  
A light tug on his tunic drew his attention to two large cerulean eyes that stared at him inquisitively. Anakin stared at Arsinoe in amazement, for he had not looked at her as Obi-wan's daughter until this very moment. And the similarities were evident, causing him to feel foolish that he had not noticed before.  
  
  
  
He grinned at the little girl and stroked her hair as he listened to her talk about all of the astonishing and exciting things that had happened today. He truly would miss this little girl, she was like the sister he would never have.  
  
  
  
He glanced at the quiet Sabe who sat in silence across from him. He hadn't been told, but he knew her secret. This had been the mystery that had enveloped her since their introduction. Although it seemed impossible to be true, Anakin believed it.  
  
  
  
As he watched Sabe, light footsteps could be heard outside the door and her eyes fluttered open. There was a flash in her eyes, one that could be distinguished as determination.  
  
*****  
  
"Now I understand that you will want some private time for this engagement, so I will grant you some alone time." Mace said informatively, "Your apprentice, Anakin, is in there right now. I will tell him this as well, wait here." Mace left Obi-wan standing in the hall with a mind full of questions. He returned promptly with Anakin at his side, and another huge grin on his face.  
  
Anakin on the other hand, looked quite disturbed. He stared at his eyes intensely and then looked away from Obi-wan.  
  
"Hello my young apprentice! It is good to see you again!" Obi-wan responded instead of interrogating Anakin. "I have."  
  
"I'm sorry, but do you know who your visitor is Master?" Anakin interrupted defiantly. Obi-wan's eyes turned cloudy and started to speak:  
  
"No he does not, it is supposed to be a surprise Padawan." Mace interjected, for he had caught Anakin's disrespectful tone, and he did not want the surprised to be ruined. "Now I don't think you should keep our guest waiting Obi-wan."  
  
Obi-wan looked up quickly, for he was quite perplexed by the behaviour of everyone today. "Alright then, I will see who it is." he said quietly, for things were getting weird, really weird.  
  
"Anakin, you're excused until further notice." Mace announced, as he gestured for Anakin to leave.  
  
"I will be in our quarters Master." He bowed and turned to leave, but before he did he looked at Obi-wan strangely again. Then he left without another word. Mace then spoke up once more:  
  
"Now Obi-wan, I will leave you but please contact me when this visit is over, we have much to talk about." Mace then turned and walked away, the same direction Anakin had stormed off in. Something had been bothering Anakin, or else he would not have acted in that manner.  
  
The door to the room beckoned him to go in, but he was not sure what to expect. What person would make everyone act this way? This was not going to be any regular conference with just anybody, and he knew it. Before he opened the door, he took a deep breath and smiled. For his feelings were quite unnatural and very uncommon, and it was amusing how he was reacting to all of this hysteria.  
  
The familiar swoosh of the door revealed a dimly lit room, with several sofas and armchairs cluttered around. It was hard to make out anything at first, but as he slowly entered the room he saw a figure seated in one of the chairs. As he was about to greet the person, they stood.  
  
He strained to see who it was, and to his surprise it was a woman. She stood in the middle of the room, just staring at him. Obi-wan inched closer and unexpectedly a memory flashed through his mind: A woman who had been standing alone at night in a garden, waiting for him, a long time ago.  
  
  
  
It was then Obi-wan knew. His heart started racing, and his breathing grew heavy. His mind whirled with so many different thoughts, but she didn't have to say anything, because he knew it was her.  
  
"Sabe? What are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Wow! Let me know what you think, that way I'll be able to update sooner! (sorry it took so long!) 


	12. The Burden is gone

*The next chapter is up! Thank you to all of my loyal readers and reviewers!  
  
  
  
"Sabe! What are you doing here?" Obi-wan declared. By the look on his face, he was clearly bewildered and shocked. He stood there in silence simply staring at her with his mouth wide open. Not knowing what to do, Sabe just stared back; she was quite taken aback by his appearance. The last time she had seen him his hair had been far shorter, and he now had a beard. It didn't look bad, not at all. It was just a huge difference from when she had last seen him.  
  
  
  
All she could do was smile. She slowly walked towards him and didn't take her eyes off of him. She didn't want to miss one second, she didn't want to miss him blink, or breathe, or especially his smile.  
  
  
  
As Sabe inched closer, his features softened and there was a little twinkle in his eye.  
  
  
  
Before she knew what was happening, the two were embraced so tightly; as if they hadn't seen each other forever.which was true. They were so close that she could feel his heart beating, and it was as fast as hers. It felt so good to be wrapped in his strong arms once again. She didn't want to let go.  
  
  
  
His hold loosened and slowly he backed away form her. "Why are you here?" Obi-wan asked again. His eyes were focused on her, but then there was a quiet rustling beside them; his eyes darted to the direction of the noise. To where Arsinoe had been sitting quietly, until now.  
  
  
  
She stared at his face and tried to register his reaction. His eyes widened and he turned back to Sabe. He didn't have to ask her, she knew what he was going to say. Sabe sighed, "How about we sit down? There is much to be said." She didn't wait for an answer; she just sat down with Arsinoe. Her mind was racing and she wasn't sure how to tell him.  
  
  
  
Obi-wan sat down beside them; his eyes focused on Arsinoe. He was obviously confused. Sabe smiled, while reaching for his hand. His skin was course and calloused, signs of hard work. She examined his face once more, trying to find the right words. The words that would ruin his career any way she put them.  
  
"The last time we saw each other was.seven years ago." She quieted for a second thinking of her next sentence. "Much has happened since then, in my life and in yours. We haven't seen each other since that night. but I never could stop thinking about you." She looked deep into his eyes, while fighting a battle with the words in her head. "I loved.I still love you today. I just need you to know that. I need you to know that I never stopped loving you, after all these years." His face softened into a smile and he squeezed her hand while he began to speak:  
  
  
  
"I." but before he could continue she cut him off.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, but there is something else." She looked away quickly, but quick enough to miss his brow furrow, and his eyes fill with uncertainty. "I came here today, to tell you that I love you. But there is also another reason." She paused to put Arsinoe in her lap, which drew a strange stare from Obi-wan. "I'd like you to meet Arsinoe; my daughter."  
  
  
  
The little girl stared at Obi-wan curiously. She didn't speak, for she remembered Anakin's warnings but she wondered if Anakin might be wrong. She turned to her mother questioningly, but she was preoccupied with the task at hand.  
  
  
  
"Your daughter?" Obi-wan had broke the silence, "I had no idea you were. m- married." He spoke the last word disappointedly; he was not expecting so much to happen at this little get together. "But how could."  
  
"Oh, Obi-wan! I'm not married!" She spoke quickly; she wanted to erase that from his mind. "How could I possibly marry anyone but you? It would kill my very soul if I did!" She hugged him quickly, trying not to squish Arsinoe between them. It was difficult.  
  
  
  
"Mommy!" She could not hold back her tongue any longer. "Stop squishing me!" Obi-wan let go at this; Arsinoe's outburst had startled him.  
  
  
  
"Oh sorry." Obi-wan spoke for Sabe. "Hi, I'm Obi-wan." He was expecting a hello, but instead he got a stunned look from Arsinoe. He watched confused as she turned quickly to her mother and asked her something.  
  
"Mommy, isn't that." Sabe's hand quickly shot up to her daughter's mouth. She didn't want her to say anything.  
  
  
  
"Shh." Sabe's cheeks had become flushed and she looked quite nervous. She realized she was still holding Arsinoe's mouth and she quickly let go. "I'm sorry. Can you just wait a few minutes sweetie?" Arsinoe glared at her mother and got off of her lap. She stormed to the chair directly across from them and sat down. "Arsinoe."  
  
  
  
"Leave me alone!" Arsinoe huffed. She closed her eyes and did her best to ignore Sabe's sigh.  
  
  
  
"Well then, I guess I will." Sabe whispered, then she remembered what she was about to say to Obi-wan. "I'm so sorry about that Obi-wan. Don't worry about it though, she's just tired from all of the excitement."  
  
  
  
"That's fine. How long have you been here?" He asked quietly.  
  
  
  
"We-ell, we landed on Coruscant this morning. We've been here since then." He nodded his head slowly. He looked as if he was having a hard time deciding something. "I should have come a long time ago."  
  
  
  
"Who is Arsinoe's father?" Obi-wan interrupted her. He had just asked her the question that would be the hardest to answer. She couldn't avoid it, and she didn't want to anymore.  
  
  
  
He waited patiently for her answer. "Obi-wan. This is very difficult to say. But. I mean," he didn't take his eyes off of her, and she knew she couldn't make him wait. "Obi-wan, Arsinoe. is. Arsinoe is your daughter."  
  
  
  
His face went completely blank and his mouth dropped. They sat in silence for what seemed like forever. "Are you positive?" He looked at Sabe and then to Arsinoe.  
  
  
  
"Of course! Obi-wan, you are my one and only love." She smiled at him, as if to confirm it. He seemed to be captivated by the little girl who was ignoring them, and possibly sleeping.  
  
  
  
"She's really mine? Does she know who I am?" He questioned. "She is so beautiful, just like you." He turned to Sabe and kissed her. One of those kisses that sneak up on you, but turn into something amazing. "I love you Sabe. I always have."  
  
  
  
She was grinning so huge she felt stupid. Then she remembered Obi-wan's questions. "Yes she does. That's why I stopped her from talking; I wanted to be the one to tell you. I didn't want you to find out any other way." She wrapped her arms around him again and then whispered in his ear. "I love you too."  
  
  
  
They sat there in silence, just hugging. They were so happy, but Obi-wan broke the silence: "Why did you wait so long to tell me? She must be. six years old. And you're just telling me all of this now?" It wasn't meant to hurt. But it did.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry. I was just too afraid to tell you. I was scared that you would be angry, or that you wouldn't accept her. So I waited. And then days turned to weeks, weeks to months and finally months to years. But I woke up this morning and I couldn't wait any longer." She paused, as Obi- wan wiped a tear from her cheek. "I didn't want you to miss her growing up anymore. I could not let that happen."  
  
  
  
Obi-wan smiled. "How could I not want that beautiful girl? I want to know her. I want her to know me." he hugged her once more, and he didn't want to let go. Suddenly Arsinoe spoke.  
  
  
  
"Mommy. I'm not mad anymore." She got off of her chair and made her way to the hugging pair. "Who are you?" she asked Obi-wan.  
  
  
  
He looked at her and smiled. "Baby, this is your." Sabe was cut off by Obi- wan.  
  
  
  
"Arsinoe." He pulled her closer and touched her hair. "I'm your dad." He didn't have to wait long for a response.  
  
  
  
"Really?" Arsinoe looked him up and down and then jumped into his arms. "I knew it was you!"  
  
  
  
Sabe watched happily as the two hugged. There had never been a happier moment in her life. She had told Obi-wan she loved him and that Arsinoe was his child, and he was not mad. She started to cry, because now they were becoming a family and she had waited so long for it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*How did you like it? Please share your thoughts and let me know! 


	13. The Story

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed my story! Especially those who have continued to review from the very begging, you know who you are! When I first started writing it, I thought that nobody would read it! Please continue to read and review and I will try my best to make it as good as I can. : )  
  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The quiet and peaceful breathing was the only audible sound in the room. He was nestled in between his two ladies; his daughter, Arsinoe, and his love, Sabe. They were comfy and had been so for quite some time. Obi-wan had lost track of time long ago but he knew that it couldn't have been terribly long for no one would have let them alone for so long. He knew it was only a matter of minutes before they were to be interrupted.  
  
  
  
He let out a quiet sigh. There was no way to avoid the truth, everyone would know of this secret quickly. But that is not what bothered him. How would he explain himself? What was the right way to explain to the Council?  
  
  
  
The Council! When they crossed his mind, he shifted uncomfortably, causing Arsinoe to moan softly and Sabe to yawn. They stretched silently and he watched Sabe in silence. He had woken the nearly sleeping group, but not purposely.  
  
  
  
He studied Sabe in silence; she was every bit as beautiful as before -no, he was positive that she had grown more beautiful than before. Looking at her felt wrong, he felt he didn't deserve to watch.  
  
  
  
He turned his gaze to Arsinoe and he ran his fingers through her long dark hair. She looked exactly like her mother, except her eyes were light blue, like his. And she was clearly both their daughter, for she had an attitude that combined both their strengths and intelligence. She nearly seven years old and she showed to be much more mature than her age. There was no doubt in his mind that this was his child.  
  
  
  
Sabe shifted on the settee and peered through the virtually dark room. He listened to her quiet breaths and smiled to himself, but then he heard her voice.  
  
  
  
"What must we do now Obi-wan?" she whispered with a shaky tone. He had been thinking of this as well. "Telling you was not the end of my problems as I would have wished. Now we must tell the others . . ." Sabe had feared this question as much as she had feared Obi-wan rejecting them, but that had worked out fine. But what would everyone else think of this?  
  
  
  
The Council's reaction would not be pleasant, he was sure of that. When a Jedi breaks the Code, the consequences anticipated would be by far stricter and much less forgiving than for a simple disobeyed order. What Obi-wan had done was bad, he had broken the Code. He loved and had had a child. He knew that the terms would be severe, and it pained him to think of it.  
  
  
  
"Well, we're going to have to tell them. Questions will be asked about this little . . . reunion of ours; there is no way to avoid it. You know that, Sabe." He wrapped his arm around her in an attempt to comfort her, but really it was to make him feel better as well. "What do you think? Should we hang out in here a little while longer, or should we venture out?"  
  
  
  
Sabe smiled, but that was suddenly erased by a frown. "There's one more thing Obi-wan." He looked at her quickly. What else could there possibly be to tell? "I think that . . . Anakin may know what is going on. Before you came, we got to know him and well; when you arrived I was getting really weird looks from him. He left the room looking troubled too."  
  
  
  
"I like Anakin! He's really nice!" Arsinoe chirped happily, she had been silent for quite awhile, but now they knew that she was listening.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, he is isn't he? You know he is my Padawan, do you know what that is?" Obi-wan asked, wondering how much this little girl knew. It was possibly, and most likely that Anakin knew the truth. He had been a little mad when he was dismissed . . .  
  
  
  
"Yes. That means he's your apprentice!" Arsinoe exclaimed excitedly. He nodded his head in approval, but he was actually quite amazed. She knew so much already and she was so young! He was very proud of his daughter.  
  
  
  
In a way, she reminded him of Anakin.  
  
  
  
"Obi-wan, what do you think he'll do about this? I mean, he obviously knows, but do you think he'll say anything?" Sabe questioned frantically. "You of all people should know."  
  
  
  
That was a hard question to answer. "I should know, but I can't really say." From the beginning the boy had always been unpredictable, temperamental, and just different. Since he had begun training at a late age, he didn't have the same control as did the other's his age. So he could be moody and defiant a lot of the time. "Anakin can be quite . . . volatile sometimes. It's really up to his mood and, I'm just not sure what he will do" Sabe's face turned a lighter shade and she nodded in comprehension.  
  
  
  
"So, we don't know if he will keep this quiet then." Obi-wan nodded his head and she closed her eyes. "I guess we'll have to tell everyone before he does won't we? I don't want the Council to find out any other way . . . do you?" He agreed, it would be much easier to tell them by themselves. But either way, Obi-wan still had to face the consequences, and they weren't going to be pretty.  
  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
As he stormed down the corridor to his and Obi-wan's quarters, his mind raced with confusion. He felt betrayed. He was betrayed by the only father he knew, and Anakin was very angry. If this was true, why had he never mentioned it? Everything just seemed weird and he was baffled.  
  
  
  
Things like this didn't just happen.  
  
  
  
That little girl reminded him so much of Obi-wan. She was truly his child, no doubt about it. But why would Obi-wan keep a secret like that? It just wasn't in his character, he was too committed to what he was, a Jedi. Nothing would ever take that away from him, so why was all of this happening?  
  
  
  
Anakin remembered Sabe from the Trade Federation war, but not really. She had been the decoy for Queen Amidala . . . Padme. His whole body calmed at the thought of her. His memories betrayed his feelings, and soon that was all he could think of. Padme and her beautiful brown eyes, and long soft hair took over his mind and pushed back everything that had just happened. She made him forget his anger and the task at hand.  
  
  
  
He opened the door by pressing the panel beside it, and then there was a fast whoosh and a cool breeze. Anakin entered their quarters with a ridiculous grin on his face. He headed for the inviting chair across the room, and then seated himself on it. The room was actually quite simple. All that vacated it were two beds, two chairs, a few small tables and a closet. There was a door to his left that led to the lavatory and there were soft mats in the corners of the room that served for meditation. That was all they needed, or so they were told. There was no kitchen for there was the cafeteria and they had very few possessions. Although there was little furniture, the room was actually quite vast.  
  
  
  
Anakin didn't mind that he wasn't allowed possessions, bur the room was a little extreme. There wasn't a feeling of warmth as a home should have, and there was more room than he thought necessary.  
  
  
  
The lights were off, and he felt a slight breeze coming from the vent. He welcomed the darkness and sat in silence on his chair, as thought of Padme ensnared his mind. His lips twisted into a smile, and all his doubts and fears were erased. Anakin forgot everything; it just melted away form his mind, then he waited.  
  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
  
  
Obi-wan's breath quickened, and his pace slowed as he and his family neared the main Council room.  
  
  
  
They decided that it was best to tell the Council right away, for they did not want anyone to find out before they themselves, told them. Obi-wan led Sabe and Arsinoe towards the room in silence. And to anyone who might have spotted the trio walking around the temple, it would have appeared that he was merely escorting a visitor. They did not want to look suspicious so they walked with a little distance between them, and indicated to each other respectfully, knowing their titles and their places.  
  
  
  
The trio trudged toward the Council room with fear and worry, well except for Arsinoe, for they had no idea what destiny awaited them. Obi-wan hoped that they would hear them out before coming to any rash decision, which he feared they would. He did not worry about all of the Council members, just the head ones. They had trained him Obi-wan, and they had also thrust upon him the very high expectations of training Anakin. That alone had been trouble, what would this reunion bring? It could only bring about dilemma and confusion to everyone.  
  
  
  
He felt a soft, warm hand grasp his own and he found that it was Arsinoe. She was by his side smiling and gawking at everything around them. Her innocence brought joy to his heart, involuntarily thrusting all negative thoughts out of his mind and calming him. Suddenly the future didn't seem nearly as dreadful and it made Obi-wan want to let out the secret more.  
  
  
  
He didn't regret finding out that Arsinoe was his daughter, not one bit. She was beautiful and he was proud to know her, even if it had only been for a short while.  
  
  
  
"Where are we going? I don't remember this part of the Temple." She asked quite amused with her surroundings. Her curiosity made him smile. She looked at him expectantly, waiting for a response.  
  
  
  
"We are going to meet with the Jedi Council, Arsinoe." He really did love her name, Sabe had chosen it well. "Me and your mother must speak with them about something important." His voice quieted as a woman walked by.  
  
  
  
"What do you need to tell them da . . . Master Kenobi?" Her voice faltered, they had explained to her not to call him daddy until they said it was acceptable. "Can I come in too?" she questioned, with hope in her voice.  
  
  
  
"Of course! We can't just leave you alone outside, that wouldn't be right." He chuckled, how could they not have her in the meeting? The Council would surely hold their temper with a child present. "Plus, this meeting is about you kid." He squeezed her hand slightly and then Obi-wan led them around a corner that lead to a very short hall.  
  
  
  
One door rested on either side of the hall, and a small desk served for a receptionist. She appeared busy, but ceased what she was doing when she noticed Obi-wan standing in front of her. Her face brightened into a programmed smile and she merrily asked what Obi-wan needed. Sabe had been silent the whole stroll over, and it looked like she wasn't getting any louder.  
  
  
  
The woman seated behind the desk directed them to the door on the left. It seems they were already present, and they did want to talk to Obi-wan anyway. After she spoke this, his shoulders seemed to droop. What if Anakin told them? Would Anakin that to them? It was highly unlikely, but then you could never be sure about him. He could feel Sabe's worry build and he tried to calm her as best he could, but still there was worry that Obi-wan could not erase. So he withdrew and concentrated on what was about to happen.  
  
  
  
Obi-wan paused at the door and closed his eyes. He drifted into a light meditative state, one that was used to clear the mind and calm the body. It seemed to work. Before they entered, he whispered a reminder to Arsinoe that she was not to call him daddy, unless instructed to do so. She nodded in understanding and he felt pride wash over his body, Arsinoe was truly a wonderful child.  
  
  
  
The intricate and delicate looking door handle was not like the rest. Most of the doors had been upgraded to open by pushing a panel, but this one needed to be opened manually. Thus signifying the importance of this room, for why else would it be different from the rest of the Temple? It was meant to appear special, because it was special.  
  
  
  
He pulled open the door handle, and there was a small creak. Before he walked in, he shot Arsinoe a warning look, and she nodded. A smile crept up on his face as he entered the Council room. Arsinoe's grip was still tight and it didn't appear that it would loosen up.  
  
  
  
The room was brightly lit, because of the windows that lined the walls. About a dozen chairs were placed beside each other along the curvature of the room. In them, rested the Master Jedi, waiting patiently and quietly. If anything, the silence nerved Obi-wan more, and the doubts started to reappear.  
  
  
  
He breathed deeply, claming himself once again, as he made his way toward the center of the room so he could speak to the Council. And then he did something out of the ordinary.  
  
  
  
When one addresses the Jedi Council, there are certain procedures that you do, and one is that only one person should stand at the platform. Obi-wan didn't do this today; he brought his little family with him to stand before the Council. He could feel their confusion by his action, for Obi-wan was not one to break procedure. But no one said anything for a while; they just studied the group that stood before them, waiting for Obi-wan to speak.  
  
  
  
"I have come today to address the Council, to inform everyone about something that I have just discovered." He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts, "Today, I received some very special visitors. An old friend that I have not seen for seven years and one that I had never met before." He stopped again, choosing his words wisely, while looking at his little girl. How brave she was standing before a group of beings that she had never met, not uttering a word, obeying her father. "You see, the reason I had not met Arsinoe before, is because . . . I left before she was born. I left before I knew she existed." He faltered and took a deep breath, "The last time I saw Sabe was during the Trade Federation War, when she was disguised as the Queen of Naboo. I didn't know it then, but she was not really Queen Amidala, but only a decoy."  
  
  
  
Obi-wan's heart was racing, and he was sure Sabe's was too. "I got to know Sabe when we were stranded on Tatooine, and stuck in the Queen's Ship. I did not get close, because I was doing my duty. I was protecting her." That statement drew curious eyes from Masters Yoda and Windu, Obi-wan was getting at something really important. "But, after Qui-Gon Jinn was killed by the Sith, we took comfort in each other. A lot had happened in such a short time and we were both really distressed and troubled." He waited a moment and looked at his Masters, trying to read what they were thinking but he could not.  
  
  
  
"We fell in love. I broke the Code." Obi-wan simply stated, "And Sabe became pregnant. Now here stands our daughter, Arsinoe." He shifted his eyes, and saw Yoda frown, and Mace Windu shake his head slightly. Obi-wan didn't care anymore. He grabbed Sabe's hand quickly, and they comforted each other silently. But Arsinoe stood silent, absorbing all that was happening around her.  
  
  
  
Obi-wan waited for someone else to speak, he had done his part and he wanted to see what anyone had to say.  
  
  
  
"Why did you wait so long to tell us this?" Master Windu questioned quietly. That was the question that he had been expecting, he just wasn't quite sure if he knew how to answer it.  
  
  
  
"It is because of me." Sabe spoke boldly. She couldn't let him take all of the blame, it was her fault too. "I hadn't the courage to tell him until today. Obi-wan had no idea that he had a daughter, I never told him." Everything was silent once again, and the courage she had just had, slowly melted away. "Obi-wan is not all to blame, it was me who kept this a secret all of these years. Believe me, I regret waiting so long." She closed her eyes, trying to shut out the tears. Forcing herself not to cry in front of all these people. Hoping to salvage any grace she had left.  
  
  
  
"I want you to know, that I take full responsibility for my, our, actions. I will not leave this room unpunished, for I have committed a great crime. I broke the Code, and that cannot go unrecognized. I will not stand for it." Obi-wan said strictly, and then he quieted.  
  
  
  
"Obi-wan Kenobi, you surprise us. Why would you think that we would let you go scot-free? You do realize that the same treatment all other Jedi receive, you will receive as well. But this is no ordinary offense, and will be taken quite seriously." Mace's voice seemed to grow louder, but not angrier with every word. "For now, we need to discuss this in private. Please step outside Kenobi; we will call you when we have reached a decision.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * Another exciting chapter of Discoveries is completed. Again, I ask that you give me feedback, because if I were to stop getting reviews, then I would just have to stop writing! I don't think any of my readers want that! (Sorry about the wait, I've been having some computer problems) 


	14. Through My eyes

What a busy day these three have been having! And yet, there is more about to happen! Let's read on and see what happens next.  
  
  
  
"What do you think will happen Obi-wan?" I heard her ask. I looked up to see her pacing in front of me, she looked really upset. I'm not sure I had ever seen her so troubled. "We've been waiting for a while now, and they still have not called us!"  
  
  
  
"Calm down Sabe. It hasn't been that long," daddy sighed, he had been quiet for a long time. "What we just told the Council is really big. They have never seen a case like ours, so it will take a while." He looked really stressed, but I don't really understand why. Everything had happened so fast today, and they really didn't tell me what is going on.  
  
  
  
"Why are we waiting?" I heard my voice before I realized that I had spoken. "Why are those men making us wait?" My mom turned quickly, and she sure doesn't look happy. My dad is shaking his head and I can tell. They don't want to tell me what's going on, I'm not sure they know how to.  
  
  
  
"Well, you see . . ." She just stopped talking. Why does she always do that? "I don't know how to explain this." She mumbled over a whisper, of course I heard her.  
  
  
  
Now I'm looking to my father, the man I just met less than an hour ago. He seems to get the hint, "A lot of things have happened today, it's hard to explain because most of this happened a long time ago. Everything was kept a secret from everyone until today." I liked him from when I first met him. He can explain things well, so that I can understand. But I still don't understand.  
  
  
  
"What things? You know, you never told me what is going on!" my mom is glaring at me, but for once I don't care. Don't I have a right to know what's going on? I've always been good and polite, but right now that doesn't matter, I'm going to find out what is happening!  
  
  
  
I'm fuming now, and they know it. In fact, my dad is looking at me strangely. He's starting to freak me out.  
  
  
  
"Please calm down, honey," I love it when he calls me honey! "We'll try to explain this as well as we can. Sabe, sit down now, let's tell her the story." He's looking at my mother with pleading eyes, but she is annoyed now. I don't think I've ever asked what the 'whole story' is, not until now.  
  
  
  
My mom is rolling her eyes, she can't resist him. She slowly sits down beside him and they are quiet for a couple moments. What if they decide not to tell me?  
  
  
  
"Arsinoe, it all started seven years ago, way before you were born, and before I had ever met your mother." He paused and she grabbed his hand, I know they are very much in love. "Me and my then Master were given a mission where we had to assist the Naboo government, specifically the Queen. The Trade Federation had some issues with her, but me and Qui-Gon Jinn helped resolve that, I'll tell you more of the story another day." That's the whole story? I thought he would tell me more than that . . .  
  
  
  
"I'm not done." Okay, that is the second time he answered my question. And both of them I had only thought in my mind! "I'm sorry Arsinoe, I'll stop doing that."  
  
  
  
"Why do you know what I'm thinking? It's really weird!" he's laughing at me now!  
  
  
  
"Well, The Viceroys from the Trade Federation overtook the palace and we had escaped from the planet. But the Queen's ship was hit and a part was damaged. We ended up on Tatooine and Qui-Gon put me in charge of the ship while he looked for the parts we needed." My mom is smiling, she looks happy.  
  
  
  
"Padme had left me onboard the ship. She used me as her decoy, a stand in when needed." I know Padme, my mom works for her. "Nobody knew that I was disguised as the queen, not even the Jedi! I didn't think we could pull it off, but we did. Anyway, that night we were stranded on the ship, me and you dad got to know each other. We became friends and we started to like each other, then we fell in love."  
  
  
  
"You know Arsinoe, as a Jedi there are certain rules that we have to follow. It's called the Code, and one of the rules is that all Jedi are not allowed to fall in love. We are not allowed to get married and have children." Suddenly I understood. Mommy and daddy weren't supposed to have me. I'm the cause of all this trouble! "Arsinoe, don't think that. This is not your fault so don't think that." He surprises me.  
  
  
  
"You said you weren't going to do that. Please don't do that, I don't like it." I watch him as he frowns and shakes his head, he obviously forgot.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry. I forgot. Shall we continue with the story?" I nod me head yes, I really want to know what is going on. "When I left Naboo, after the whole problem was resolved, I didn't know that your mom was going to have you. She didn't tell me until today, but none of that matters, I know about my little girl now. I'll never let you get away now." My dad is hugging me now, I did not expect it.  
  
  
  
"When we were in that room with the Jedi Council, we explained to them the story, and since he is not allowed to have children they are deciding what should happen. That is why we are waiting, and we're not sure how long it is going to be." Maybe I was wrong to be mad, that really is a complicated story. Well, at least I know it now. "I'm sure that it won't take to long. Well, I hope that it doesn't."  
  
  
  
Suddenly, I can hear an old door opening not to far from here, could it be?  
  
  
  
"MR. Kenobi, will you join us now." A small green figure is approaching us; I think his name is Master Yoda. But wait a second, should daddy be called Master Kenobi, not Mr.! "We would like to discuss this matter further." Now what is happening?  
  
  
  
"Yes, of course." Daddy replied in a low tone, things aren't looking good. "My Family will be joining us as well, just letting you know." Now I'm watching Yoda's expression, and it does not seem to bother him.  
  
  
  
"Understandable, that is." This Yoda character talks funny! Whoa, daddy is looking at me and he doesn't look too happy. Maybe I should pay more attention to what is going on.  
  
  
  
Daddy is standing now and mommy, who has been quiet for awhile, is standing as well. The Yoda character is walking ahead of them and it looks like I should be following as well.  
  
  
  
"Come, Arsinoe. We must go back to the Council room and speak with the Jedi Masters again." Mommy explained. Her hands are shaking as she reaches for mine. I accept the offer, because I know she needs comfort so do I. But what about daddy? I know he is trying to hide it, but he is really worried too.  
  
  
  
Before I know it, we are inside the now dark Council room, it looks like they've covered the windows and dimmed the lights. The Jedi Masters are still seated in the same spots though.  
  
  
  
I don't really like this room. I can tell that a lot, good and bad, has happened here. This room is meant for business, and it is not a friendly place. Oh, they try to make it seem nice and warm, but I know that is only a comfort for the guests. But not for us.  
  
  
  
I'm watching the little green man as he waddles over to his chair; he isn't much taller than a baby. Obviously, we are waiting for him so we can begin this meeting.  
  
  
  
"Obi-wan Kenobi, do you have anything else to add to your defense before we continue on with your sentence?" his voice is booming and he is less friendly with every word. Mace's eyes are dark, and he is begging to scare me.  
  
  
  
"Yes, there is one thing." Daddy's voice is low and troubled. "I wish I could have told you sooner, and I would have, but I did not know of Arsinoe's existence until today. I wish that this did happen sooner, so it wouldn't seem like a scandal, when it could have been avoided. But, it didn't happen the way I want it to have happened. I missed out on my daughter growing from a baby into a beautiful little girl, and I cannot get that back." He's paused and it looks like he is deep in thought. "No matter what you decide to do with me, I choose my family over this life." I can hear a few startle gasps, and one is coming from my mom.  
  
  
  
"You have put much thought into this Obi-wan Kenobi." They have not been calling him by his formal title all day. "Of course, that is expected for something as complicated as this."  
  
  
  
"Startle us, you do. Chosen family over Order, you have. Why?" Yoda is asking daddy. Daddy is sighing.  
  
  
  
"I have always known the rules to living this life, the life of a Jedi. Not until recently I had this sadness in my heart. It was an empty feeling, and I felt alone. But when Sabe and Arsinoe met with me today, that feeling seemed to diminish. Now, I do not feel it anymore." As I look at the faces of the Jedi, I can hear a quiet sniffle coming from my mom, she is crying. "I need to feel this love and I know that I cannot have it if I stay with the Order."  
  
  
  
"I see." Master Windu's voice is quick and quiet. He still scares me. "Are you sure that this is what you want? For there will be no chance to change your mind after this."  
  
  
  
All is silent in this spacious room, and the sound of my breathing is all I can hear. My daddy is thinking deeply, and everyone seems to be holding their breath with anticipation. "Yes. This is what I want. I want to be with my family for the rest of our lives."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow, what a huge decision! You're going to have to review so I'll know what you think. I'll update as soon as I get some reviews! 


	15. Family

Once again I am sorry to have kept you waiting, but suspense is so much fun! I wasn't too happy with the last chapter and I'm sorry if you didn't like it, and of course the characters aren't going to act exactly as they should! This is fanfiction you know! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
What did he just say? Everyone in the room was quiet. Obi-wan had just announced that no matter what the Council decided, he was leaving the Order to be with his family. He wanted to know love and he couldn't let go of Sabe and Arsinoe after seeing them. Sabe's heart skipped a beat after he said this.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want? For there will be no chance to change your mind after this." She heard Mace Windu speak. He was followed by utter silence. Her grasp tightened slightly around her daughter's small hand and she felt something warm fall down her cheek. Sabe hadn't realized she was crying until now, but she couldn't help herself and she let the tears drop.  
  
  
  
"Yes. This is what I want. I want to be with my family for the rest of our lives." Obi-wan spoke calmly and sincerely. Sabe could hardly believe what she heard. Once again, the silence was unbearable.  
  
  
  
"Very well Obi-wan Kenobi, since this is your final decision, we must let everyone know of your departure from the Jedi Order." Master Windu's voice sounded different, he sounded sad. Apparently he was not expecting this, nobody was. "You do realize this will not be forgotten. You did break the Code and that is a great offense, especially by someone of your status."  
  
  
  
"Of course, I feel terrible; I always have and always will. But I will not feel bad about loving my family because that is the way I feel and nothing will ever change that." His voice strengthened with his defense and a forbidden smile crossed upon his face.  
  
  
  
"Quiet, this will be kept. Bad, the others will take this." Yoda spoke up, he had been silent for quite some time, and it looked as if this whole ordeal was hard on him. "Tell you must, young Skywalker."  
  
  
  
Obi-wan's eyes widened at the last statement and then a deep sigh was heard. "I forgot all about Anakin." He shook his head in disbelief and then he closed his eyes. "He isn't going to take this well, not at all."  
  
  
  
"It is your duty Obi-wan. You must tell him before the day is through. You must tell him before he finds out any other way." Mace spoke sternly.  
  
  
  
"Who will train Anakin after I leave? This is going to be a problem." Obi- wan had been standing in the center of the room while addressing the Council. He had Sabe and Arsinoe stand at his side through it all. But now, he was pacing back and forth out of frustration and worry.  
  
  
  
"Do not worry about this now. There are still important matters at hand that we need to discuss."  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, but what else is there to discuss? I have announced that I am leaving and the explanation to why. I think we should discuss my Padawan's future in a little more detail." Obi-wan was worried, and he did not care anymore what tone he used while addressing his Masters.  
  
  
  
Anakin had always been like a son to him. They had only been friends at first, but their bond grew with time. Now Obi-wan had to tell him he was leaving him for a family he never knew he had. Things couldn't possibly get any worse than this.  
  
  
  
Sabe watched Obi-wan in concern as he paced and rambled on about Anakin. He was hurting and there was nothing she could do to help him, not now anyway. She remembered again how quiet Arsinoe was and looked at her curiously.  
  
  
  
Arsinoe was standing beside her watching her dad and looking at each of the Jedi Masters closely, studying their every feature. "Are we almost done mommy?" she whispered inquisitively. "I'm getting sleepy." Sabe shook her head slightly; the poor girl hadn't much of a chance to rest all day. Then it occurred to her, they didn't have anywhere to stay right now.  
  
  
  
She had fled Naboo so quickly that she hadn't the time to make any arrangements. And as soon as she arrived in Coruscant she had made headed straight for the temple. It was getting late but she was sure they would be okay. Obi-wan would think of something, she was sure of that.  
  
  
  
"Right now, you need to tell Anakin Skywalker what you have told us. From there we will decide his future, but for now you must tell him." Mace instructed forcefully, he nodded his head after that and then it was Obi- wan's turn to speak.  
  
  
  
"Alright then, I will tell him immediately." Obi-wan was as stubborn as Mace was, "Are we through discussing this now?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, but only for now Obi-wan Kenobi." Mace countered. Since they had first found out Obi-wan's and hers story, they had not referred to him as his title: Master Kenobi. When they spoke to him they called him by his informal name, Obi-wan Kenobi. Sabe felt terrible and nothing would take that away from her.  
  
  
  
"If you will excuse me then, I am going to have a talk with my apprentice." He waited a while for their nod of approval then he led Sabe and Arsinoe out the door. He had been hiding his stress and fear for their whole meeting, and it had tired him a great deal. Obi-wan had stood in front of the Council hoping that they wouldn't sense his feelings, and everything seemed to be going good. Then he remembered Anakin, the truth would hurt more than anything. It would surely damage their relationship and now there was no way to avoid it.  
  
  
  
All day there had been secrets to tell and at first he wished he could just hide it all. But hiding the truth would make everything worse. It was already horrible enough so he knew that now was the time to tell Anakin. Of course he didn't know how he was going to say it, or what Anakin would do but he had to try and explain. Obi-wan had to make Anakin see why he hadn't told him before.  
  
  
  
Everything was so confusing, he wasn't sure he understood it anymore. All he was certain of was that he was about to ruin his relationship with the boy who he had considered his son. He was certain that Anakin would be suspecting something by now because he did seem bothered when Obi-wan had last seen him.  
  
  
  
Anakin had had that look on his face, the one that worsened every time it appeared. There was an evil in his eyes when he grew hot with anger and Obi-wan feared that the worst would come of it. He knew what Anakin's reaction would be, he just wasn't sure if he would be able to handle it.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
  
  
His eyes were full with pain and sorrow, anybody who saw could tell. The room had been silent since Obi-wan had left, for everyone was lost in their thoughts and nobody dared speak.  
  
  
  
Why would a man as great as him choose that path? That was the question on everyone's mind, no doubt. There were a few hurt sighs and slowly, one by one, the great Jedi began to rise from their chairs and made their way to the exit. Each one, off to do their meditation and to try clear their minds, and their hearts.  
  
  
  
Yet, as they rose and left, two remained and still were in silence. Not believing what had just taken place, and wishing that they had not heard what they did, they shook their heads and looked at each other in question.  
  
  
  
"How could we not sense this?" Mace spoke calmly, there were questions that needed to be asked. "Why did we not detect the resemblance in the child to her father? We spoke to the both of them personally and yet, we did not know why they were really here."  
  
  
  
"Force sensitive, I knew she was. But Obi-wan's child, never did I suspect." He shook his head and frowned. Yoda's green ears drooped in sadness. "Confusing, this is."  
  
  
  
"He chose to leave the Order and none of us suspected that." Mace stood and walked toward the large window and gazed out. "Now, none of this can be helped, he must leave."  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued . . . 


	16. What's to come

Thank you reviewers! You are motivating me to write more, which means more chapters are coming and hopefully and ending to this really long day.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
  
  
In the darkness of his room, Anakin sat quietly and attuned himself to the force. He wanted to clear his mind because all he had been thinking about was Padme, and that wasn't a good thing. Or so his Master had explained to him. He had been hoping to find the calmness and serenity that he usually did, instead there was a great disturbance.  
  
  
  
Many Jedi were bothered at the moment, and he sensed that it had something to do with a friend. More than a friend, he was his father figure, Obi- wan. There were pleas for understanding, but mostly they were trying to tranquil their thoughts and attempting to forget. Of course he shouldn't have been able to sense all of this, for the Jedi who were troubled were his masters.  
  
  
  
The strongest and wisest of all Jedi.  
  
  
  
Nevertheless, there he was listening to their thoughts, which were all a jumble, and trying to make sense of what was happening. But Anakin could not, and it frustrated him.  
  
  
  
At his age he was the most accomplished and far stronger than anyone had anticipated. That made him happy because he knew he was better than the rest, it was intoxicating to know he was superior than his peers. Just the thought of being that made Anakin grin, but then he sense Obi-wan drawing near.  
  
  
  
He was not alone, accompanied by a woman and a little girl. He knew who they were, and why they had come with him. They were coming to tell Anakin the truth. He wasn't stupid, he knew the truth, and he had figured it out long ago.  
  
  
  
Why didn't he tell me himself? There could be so many explanations, but he didn't want to hear them, not now.  
  
  
  
It hurt too much, he had just found out that his Master had kept the identity of his daughter a secret. Never had he mentioned anything between Sabe and himself, not ever had he told him there was a child. Obi-wan's child.  
  
  
  
Anakin's eyes popped open, expecting the blinding light of the room. But it was pitch black, and he laughed because he had forgotten.  
  
  
  
Knowing that the little family was heading here, he stood and stretched, shaking off any signs of exhaustion. Anakin sighed quietly and slowly circled the area nearest his chair, which he considered the sitting area. Wondering how he would act as Obi-wan told him his secret, if he had the courage to.  
  
  
  
Realizing it would appear odd that the room was dark when they entered, he made the decision to turn on the light. Anakin reached through the force and commanded the energy to turn the lights on by the control panel. Much like a hand controlled by his mind, acting his will as he directed. The same way he would use his mind to make objects hover in the air. Scarcely did he ever do this, for Obi-wan had instructed that he not. It was misuse of the Force.  
  
  
  
Smiling to himself in satisfaction he returned to his seat and waited. It would not be long for they were only around the corner.  
  
  
  
Of course, the few minutes seemed like forever. Anakin did not like waiting but there was nothing else to do. He did not want to lose himself again in his thoughts of Padme because, he wanted to be as alert as possible when they arrived, which was now.  
  
  
  
A familiar swoosh was heard as the door opened to reveal the predicted Obi- wan Kenobi, followed by his family. He had expected that, but he had not expected little Arsinoe to break free of the small group and rush toward him.  
  
  
  
She jumped on him and wrapped her arms around. He tried to remain serious, but her laughing was hard to ignore and soon he had caught the infectious laughter. He felt a smile sneak across his face, but he looked up at Obi- wan and it disappeared.  
  
  
  
Anakin nudged the girl and she let go of him, then Sabe stepped forward and grabbed her shoulder. "Come here Arsinoe, let Anakin breathe." This caused Arsinoe to frown and she shook her head at Anakin, then she turned and fallowed her mother.  
  
  
  
Obi-wan had been standing in the same spot as before and it looked as if he would remain there. "How are you Anakin?" was his choice of words, but how was Anakin to respond? Would he appear innocent, or act as he felt; angry. "Sabe, please sit in that chair with Arsinoe. It will be more comfortable." Obi-wan said instead of waiting for an answer from Anakin. Then there was silence, except for the light footsteps of the two as they made their way to the only other chair in the room. Anakin watched Sabe's movements, they were rigid and tense. She was worried about something, but he knew what it was.  
  
  
  
"I'm fine Master." He said after they were settled, it would have been rude to not reply. No matter how mad he was, etiquette had been drilled into his head since day one and wouldn't be forgotten anytime soon. Anakin looked at Obi-wan expectantly, "Is something the matter?" he said innocently.  
  
  
  
Still no reply. He waited patiently, trying to appear naive in the process. His Master didn't seem to notice the act, he was too preoccupied.  
  
  
  
Anakin could not remember a time when Obi-wan had ever kept a secret from him. They had always been close, almost like father and son, but he did not know why Obi-wan was acting this way. It wasn't in his character to hide serious matters, especially to hide a love affair and a child. It seemed surreal and just plain odd to be acting this way.  
  
  
  
"Anakin, there is only one way to say this, blunt and to the point." He paused once again, but not for long. "You've already met Sabe and Arsinoe, but I'm not sure you really know who they are." He stopped and gazed at the two seated on the chair, then he looked at Anakin for some sort of reaction.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean Master?" he said calmly and uncaring, not bothering with the act any longer. Obi-wan's eyes narrowed and focused in on Anakin's, this was not the answer he was expecting.  
  
  
  
"Anakin, seven years ago, during the blockade, Sabe and I were more than just friends. We got to know each other and defying Jedi rules, I fell in love with her." The room grew still, "then Arsinoe was born. She is my daughter"  
  
  
  
He didn't think it would have made much of a difference, but when Anakin heard those words his mind began racing. A little part of him didn't believe that it was true, and this confession really hit hard.  
  
  
  
"Anakin, there is more." Rarely did he call Anakin by his name, but more by his formal title of Padawan and it was really strange.  
  
  
  
"How can there be more? What else happened." He demanded, rather than question. The thought of more bad news was unbearable.  
  
  
  
"After I met with Sabe and Arsinoe, we decided to tell the Council the story."  
  
  
  
"Wait, the Council didn't know about this?" Anakin interrupted.  
  
  
  
"Anakin, I didn't know about Arsinoe's existence until today! Sabe and I lost contact after my going away and she didn't have the chance to tell me until today. It is a huge shock to me as well." Anakin stood and turned his back to Obi-wan, then began pacing silently. Thoughts were running through his head and he couldn't believe it.  
  
  
  
"What's going to happen to you?" he responded quietly.  
  
  
  
"When we told the Council, they asked us to leave the room until they came to a decision." Anakin looked at Obi-wan quickly and closed his eyes. "Before they could sentence me, I.I told them I was leaving the Order."  
  
  
  
"You what? Why did you tell them that! What was their decision?" Anakin's breath had quickened and suddenly he could stand no more. He sat himself in his chair and rubbed his temples. "Why." he mumbled to himself.  
  
  
  
"I know it's hard to understand, but this is what I think is best for everyone." Anakin shook his head in disbelief, "Either I would've left, they would've asked me to go if I didn't myself."  
  
  
  
"What is going to happen to me, Master?" This was the first time he had thought about himself. Where would he go, what would happen to him?  
  
Obi-wan frowned and turned his head. "I'm not certain; they have not given me a definite answer."  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued . . . [pic][pic][pic] 


	17. A Final Farewell

Here it is!!! The final chapter of discoveries! Hurry and read!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The symptoms of too long a day were coming into effect. He had been up from early morning and hadn't had a break ever since then. The once happy mood had faded away as the minutes passed. His body grew weary, for he lacked the energy he so needed. And if anything could be worse the Council, and Anakin, were disappointed in him.  
  
  
  
He had let them down by breaking the Code, but he had announced his resignation before they had the chance to expel him. Of course none of that mattered at the moment. He was too distracted with Anakin's fate, for he did not know what was about to happen to him after he left.  
  
  
  
Obi-wan would never forget the look on Anakin's face, it was impossible. He had made a wound far too deep to be healed, and he wasn't certain if Anakin would recover.  
  
  
  
It was hard to see at the moment, but there were good things that had happened. Obi-wan was reunited with his forgotten, well not really, love. He had been introduced to his daughter and he didn't plan on deserting her again. Not ever.  
  
  
  
Now, Arsinoe was seated in her mother's lap on one of the two chairs that rested in the room. Another person had just been told the shocking truth of Obi-wan and Sabe's love affair, and there she sat as quiet as a sleeping baby. Her behavior and obedience would forever shock him; she was such a polite and wonderful child. She made him proud to be a father. He was proud especially to be the father of Arsinoe, his little angel.  
  
  
  
As soon as the problem was resolved about Anakin's future, he was going to go away with his little family. He wanted to make up for the lost time, all those years of not knowing . . . it was too much to comprehend.  
  
  
  
"I think that the best thing would be to speak with the Council. Once again." His lips parted long before he realized what he was saying. He was no longer a Jedi, not in their eyes anyway, so did it still matter if he consulted them? Although he had Anakin's best interests at heart, would they listen to what he had to say? Technically he was still a part of the Jedi Order, and Anakin was still his apprentice, so wouldn't they have to listen to what he had to say?  
  
  
  
He knew that Anakin, and anyone who bothered to, could sense the conflict going on in his head. Right now his shields and barriers weren't up making him vulnerable. Anyone could be listening to his thoughts or reading his feelings right now. But did any of that matter anymore? At the moment, it didn't to him, so he didn't bother to protect himself.  
  
  
  
"When are you leaving?" Anakin's voice broke his concentration, he had been distracted for too long. "Has anyone determined that, or is it uncertain like my future? I would like to know, I have the right to." It pained Obi-wan to look at Anakin, so he diverted his gaze to the space behind him. There was hurt in his eyes, and seeing that was unbearable.  
  
  
  
"No." was all Obi-wan managed to say. "None of our futures are determined, not by us anyway. I just hope that the Council has the wisdom to point us in the right direction."  
  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
  
  
"Everything is unclear. How are we supposed to deal with this if we can not see the future ourselves?" Mace spoke in aggravation. He and Yoda had made their way to a private meditation room, reserved especially for them. "All of this happened over a long period of time. We should have been able to see forewarning of this event long ago." He sighed and began to rub his temples.  
  
  
  
"Know the Answers, I do not." The words that they had both regretted thinking were finally spoken. The worst fears imaginable were gradually coming to pass. The Dark Side was growing stronger, and clouding everything. Their abilities to use the force were diminishing, just not as readily and quickly as the Sith would hope. "Hope that everything will be resolved, is all we can do."  
  
  
  
In the middle of the room stood the holo-phone, and suddenly a blue form appeared on it. "Master Kenobi wishes to speak with you both right away. Is this possible?" Yoda's eyes darted to Mace's to see him raise his eyebrow in question.  
  
  
  
"Yes, tell them to remain in the waiting area." The figure nodded her head. "And please inform the rest of the Council of this meeting. Thank you." She gave another curt nod and the hologram flashed then disappeared.  
  
  
  
Silence engulfed the room for a short moment. "Now we will see, what Obi- wan Kenobi has to say." Mumbled Yoda. They had all heard his first explanation, what did he have to say now?  
  
  
  
Fifteen minutes later . . .  
  
Once again all of the High Council members were seated in their 'business chairs' and they were silent as Obi-wan approached them. This time around, there was one more in his group, Anakin Skywalker. Obi-wan had obviously explained the situation for Anakin's face was sullen and he looked unhappy.  
  
  
  
"I have come once again to discuss the imminent, and what exactly is to happen to myself and my apprentice. Before I leave, which I am expecting will be soon, I would like to be assured that he is left in good hands." He stopped to make eye contact with a few of the Jedi Masters then continued. "I want to be sure he has the right training, and I want to know who will be continuing his training." That drew a few skeptical eyes, "I know that is a lot to ask, but I want to leave as soon as possible and I need to make sure that Anakin will be ok."  
  
  
  
His words were spoken quite loud and forcefully. He did not regret his tone because this was a serious matter. Anakin had always been like a son to him and he would treat him that way forever.  
  
  
  
He stood in silence, waiting for a reply. Sabe stood at his side and Anakin on the other, Arsinoe was as quiet as ever and stood close to her mother. His family surrounded him and he wouldn't have had it any other way. It was comforting, and the best feeling he had ever experienced.  
  
  
  
"Since you have declared your resignation from the Jedi Order, you are allowed to leave as you wish. However, you must turn in the lightsabre you now carry and any other weapons you may possess. You must surrender the title of a Jedi knight and all other items pertaining to it." Mace spoke as fierce as Obi-wan had. "As for your Padawan, I will take it upon myself to train him for the time being. We will choose his next Master carefully and specifically, have no worries about that." The words sunk in quickly, and Obi-wan began to feel afraid. "You are forthwith stripped of your title, and will never be called that by anyone in this room again. I'm sorry things had to come to this, but it is what you wanted."  
  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
  
  
His whole life had been devoted to the Jedi Order. It was all he had ever known. Soon everyone would know he was gone and why, and he wasn't sure if he could gain the respect he once had, again.  
  
  
  
Now, he stood facing the young man whom he had thought of as a son from the beginning. And his heart was breaking as he scrambled for the right words.  
  
  
  
It had been his own Master's dying wish to train Anakin, and he felt horrible for deserting him. But it was just the way things had to be, he was certain Qui-Gon Jinn would understand. For a life with no love, is no life at all. He knew this from experience, he had loved then lost. Though in Obi-wan's case, everything worked out in the end. He met up with his lost love, and they were both still in love.  
  
  
  
"It has been a privilege to know you and train you all of these years Anakin." he blinked to fight back the tears that were coming. "I don't want to leave you, but I must. I know that you don't understand, not now. I hope that someday you can forgive me, and that someday I can forgive myself." He shook his head, and felt Anakin's arms wrap around him. The hug was a comfort and he accepted, and returned it with all he had.  
  
  
  
Obi-wan had chosen to leave the temple in as noble a way as he could. He didn't want anyone to think he was a coward for sneaking out the back way, and never to be seen again.  
  
  
  
He had made a final visit to the room he had resided in for many years. The same room that he once shared with Qui-Gon Jinn, when he himself was a Padawan. He took what he owned, which was nothing but his clothes and the little money he had, and said a couple rushed good-byes to his closest friends.  
  
  
  
When he made his way through the temple, he held his future wife's hand and Arsinoe walked closely by his side. They received a few curious glances and even a few frowns. Anakin, Mace Windu, and Yoda escorted him to the front entrance where they now stood.  
  
  
  
Finally the embrace ended and he could hold the tears back no more. Anakin was trying his best not to cry, but he just could not. Mace and Yoda didn't utter a word about his emotion, they were struggling themselves.  
  
  
  
"You will grow up to be a good man Anakin, I know it. Listen to your Master's and work hard at your technique." Obi-wan paused once again and took a long gaze at the familiar halls and décor. "I will keep in touch with you Anakin, nobody can keep me from that." He said deliberately, as a warning to his former Masters.  
  
  
  
"Thank you for everything Master . . . Obi-wan. I will never forget you or anything you have taught me." They embraced again. Next he turned to Mace Windu and Yoda; he smiled as best he could and hugged the both of them.  
  
  
  
"Thank you." He whispered. He turned and grabbed Sabe's hand once again. They began walking away, and out the door when he heard his name again. "Obi-wan! He turned to see the three men standing in the same spot. "May the Force be with you." Obi-wan smiled and bowed.  
  
  
  
"May the Force be with you." He began walking again. He and his family walked out the door of the Jedi Temple, to see a beautiful sunset and the glittering buildings all around. A smile crossed his face, and he knew that this was the way it was supposed to be. He would live a long and happy life with his family, and he was going to make Sabe his wife.  
  
  
  
Although he lost a lot, he was happier than ever. Now he had his family and there was no greater feeling than the love they shared.  
  
~ The End ~  
  
  
  
  
  
You know what to do! Hurry up and review!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Author's Note  
  
I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed my story. You guys are great! I want to shorten this story into fewer chapters or rewrite a couple, and I may even do a sequel some day. But for now, tell all your friends about my story and please give me feedback, you don't know how much I appreciate it!  
  
If you are interested in my work I have a few other works in progress and would like to know if they are any good before I can continue. The main one is Jealousy so if you have some time, feel free to check it out!  
  
Thank you again for all of your great reviews, I look forward to the one's I am about to get!  
  
Tryphaena 


End file.
